Caveat Vocantem
by Amph and Ateriole
Summary: "Summoner, Beware!" The female champions are vanishing, and it's up to three champion wanna-bes to find out what's happened to them! Focuses on 3 OCs. Rated M for smut, violence, sex, and anything else you can think of that would make it M.
1. Prologue

"Let this meeting of the high-council of Summoners begin. The honorable Summoner Tencent presiding. Let the records show that this meeting is for general discussion, for approval or denial of several new applicants to the league, and for discussion of the recent events that have transpired. Vice chairman Andrew, you may begin with the presentation of applicants."

One of the hooded figures at the far end of the long table stood, bowing deferentially to the head summoner. "We have three applicants to be considered." Some murmurs went around the table- an unusually high number at one time. "Firstly, we have the female barbarian Belia, the crimson lion. She is known for having battled the Crimson Elite to a standstill out of boredom, and to have defeated large parts of the Noxian army. She seems well qualified, possessing both a human and lion form, and tested quite well on all exams. Are there any objections?"

A summoner in the garb of Noxus stood. "We object to this! Not only is this a direct affront against Noxus, when the Crimson Lion rarely attacks other countries, but Lady Katarina's temper will not be held in check if she is permitted into the league."

Summoner Andrew nodded. "Any other objections?"

"The Frejlord feels there is already a barbarian berserker. Why would we need another? Besides, she is clearly unstable and unpredictable, as shown with how she handles her captured foes. She cannot be allowed in the league."

"Very well. Anyone with an opinion towards her acceptance?" Light crickets could be heard. "Very well, her application will be considered for probably denial." He made a note on a small pad of paper, then continued. "Next is Skye, the Soul of the Otters. Known for being a part of several of Jinx's …sprees before she left Piltover. He is a Star worshiper, and bears a strong affinity to the sea. However, there is nothing that makes him particularly stand out, and he was never a large threat at any time that he assisted Jinx. Does anyone have any-"

Before he could finish, one of Piltover's summoners stood angrily. "We already have to deal with Jinx. Isn't one loose cannon enough? If he wants entrance, then he should go do something more interesting. Before then, we should simply veto him."

Andrew nodded, taking his notes, and looked around for more opinion. Instead, everyone was simply nodding in agreement. "Very well. Finally, is the Piltover Courier, Seth the Explosive Courier. He is known for-"

"For making several illegal runs and deliveries under Piltover's finest's noses!" The Piltover speaker snapped. "This seems like outright attack against us in the league. You're trying to introduce TWO champions who are allied with jinx? What is wrong with this picture, can anyone else tell me? The kid delivers packages, Andrew. Nothing else. Get him out of here."

Some of the summoners were glancing askance at the speaker, but many were nodding quietly. Andrew looked to the head summoner, who raised both hands, calling for silence. Piltover raises an point. Let us not place any of these three on the roster until they have accomplished more. Now, to move on to our second order of business. Some of you may already be aware, but several champions have disappeared from us. A calamity went up around the table as summoners quickly tried to contact their champions and make sure they were present. The head summoner had to shout to restore silence. "It is only two so far. Leblanc has gone missing," everyone visibly relaxed- she was considered dangerous and unbalanced anyway, "and Nidalee too. There is every possibility that they have both gone on a trip, but they left no messages for us. Please keep an eye on your champions, just in case something is afoot. Now, if that is all, then we may-"

"Sir!" a rather panicked voice called from the back of the room. "That's not all yet. We just did a call-in of our champions. Lady Janna has completely vanished from her quarters, sir."

A deathly silence settled over the table, hovering until the head summoner finally broke it. "Very well then… So it seems something more sinister is afoot. We will have to do our best to find champions willing to recover the missing girls… which will take away from their match time. Damn, but this is a dilemma…"

"A suggestion, if I may, your lordship?" A small, weedy scribe said, looking scared. "But if the three champions from before wish to attempt this… it might be what we need for them to prove themselves."

"While this is not yoru meeting, the advice is well given. Very well, the task of retrieving the girls is given to Skye, Belia, and Seth. May they find luck, and may the girls be unharmed… Andrew, go and inform them at once. Meeting dismissed!"

* * *

**Hey all! Just a new idea that I kept bouncing back and forth with my LoL partner, BelialLion. This will be a largely smut story, especially in comparison to my other stories. Hope you all like this Prologue, and we'll see how soon the next chapter goes up. Don't worry, I'm still working on Stars of the Moon, and the next chapter is halfway written. It's just going through some frustrations.**

**Belia belongs to BelialLion. Seth is created after my usual co-author, but technically still belongs to me. Skye is made after myself, and belongs to me. All LoL champions and concepts belong to Riot.**


	2. Grouping up

"How long are they going to make us sit out here for, Skye?"

"Seth, calm down. They'll come and tell us what they decided at the meeting shortly."

"Calm down. Calm down!? I haven't had a delivery in weeks, I'm hungry, I'm nervous, and I want to blow something up."

"Ooor, we can just sit here calmly and play a game."

"…A game?"

"Yeah. Like, let's play 'count how many people stare at the weirdos sitting outside the Halls of Justice, versus how many try to pretend not to be looking."

"…How about this game. I blow you up, then go hold up a pizza place."

"No."

"How about I skip step one and just go hold up the pizza guy right over there who's staring."

"Oh, almost missed him, thanks! That makes it 3 to 17. And no, you can't blow him up."

"But why not!"

"Because I say so."

"..."

"4 to 17."

"…."

"7 to 20."

"…"

"10 to 30"

"Can I blow her up?"

"Don't mess with the wildlife, Seth."

"I don't want to mess with her. She's kinda big for my tastes. I just want to blow her up."

"She'd fold you in half."

"As if! She couldn't lay a finger on me!"

"Don't do it."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Seth hopped up, and paced evenly across the courtyard to the massive barbarian woman. He stopped in front of her, watching her for a few moments. Belia met him with an imperious stare back.

"What?"

"Tag, you're it!" Seth flipped suddenly, lightly touching one of Belia's shoulders on his way past. He landed lightly behind her, taking off towards a tall stone wall. The small charge he'd left behind on the warrior's shoulder blinked ominously, drawing attention away from it's planter.

Belia blinked at the bomb for a moment, as did Skye. Then Belia casually ripped it off her shoulder, throwing it casually back over at Seth. Skye shrugged, looking back out to the road. "He got himself into this… He'd better get himself out. I'm not in the mood to fight today, especially not when the girl is cute. …37 to 30."

Seth grinned, pulling one of his shortswords off his back, catching the bomb on the tip. A quick, skillful flick defused it again. "Well, that was a different reaction. Looks like you could be fun."

"50 to 30. You've proven your point, now apologize, Seth."

The hulking lioness stared inquisitively at the small rapscallion, cocking a scarlet eyebrow curiously at his blade. Silently, she reached one of her massive hands towards the hilt of her colossal greatsword, her pupils beginning to shift to those of a feline's. "Little one quick. Want play with Belia? No cry if get hurt." her thundering voice called out, taking a few steps forward. Each of the brutal woman's footsteps shook the entire structure slightly upon making contact with the floor.

"Playtime sounds good. Let's **blow** this joint." Seth ran parallel to Belia, his strides taking him up the side of the wall. He flipped up to land at the top of a tree, grinning down at the larger warrior. He was a good 14' in the air, still in reach of her, but far enough to feel confident. "Let's play then."

"67 to, 70 to, 89, 120 to 31. Seth, you do realize that blowing up the hall of justice won't help us get in… It'll also take away our only chance at work again. And miss… Belia, would you kindly *not* murder my idiot friend? That's not really a fun game…"

Belia turned her head back towards the voice, her long, wild mane of scorching ruby hair hiding her face from Skye's view. "No say murder. Belia say 'play'! Wrestle, tussle! Much fun!" It was certain that what she had in mind was drastically different from the agile courier's thoughts.

Seth giggled slightly. "Wrestle? You're kidding right? How about not!" He jumped far over her head, letting a rain of bombs fall down onto the plaza. He landed lightly on the side of a flagpole, and spun his way up to the top. "That's not quite how I play, baby. You want me, you'll have to come and get me!"

Skye had finally stopped counting meanwhile, too busy watching the massive Belia. Something about it her felt like it was drawing him in… Judging by her eyes, there must be something animal about her… And those breasts… "You call that an attack, Seth? Pathetic." Maybe if he got Seth to work her up, he'd get to see them heaving…

Belia scoffed at the incoming torrent of explosives, nimbly leaping out of harm's way with a listless effort that betrayed her gargantuan size. "Catch?" she called with unmistakeable interest in her voice, "Belia love catch! Belia good at catch!" Prowling on all fours, she scurried over towards the flagpole and gripped the base with both hands. Using some, but not much effort, she lifted the flagpole cleanly out of the ground and began to shake it firmly. "Come down! Belia want meet new friend!" she called, her steely eyes alight with excitement. As she shook the flagpole mounted by the devious Seth, her breasts did indeed begin to sway slightly, though still held perfectly in check by her bikini-like tribal skins.

Skye watched, mesmerized, not realizing his friend was in trouble. The flagpole was starting to splinter and collapse. Seth swore, leaping off the pole, drawing his twin swords. Bombs weren't going to be effective against this crazy lady. Landing lightly behind her, he took up a fighting stance. She might be fast on the ground, but a sword that size could never be used as fast as he could move, or so he thought.

Belia laughed heartily, yet innocently, and with one great spin tossed the sundered remnants of the flagpole aside, flexing one bicep in Skye's visual direction. Turning her gaze back to Seth, she grinned wickedly. "You like swords? Belia like swords! Have BIG sword!" Her beefy fingers curled around the hilt, the towering blade's song ringing a low melody as it was drawn from her back. "Look! Imagine if have two like you!"

With a slight glance, Seth reconsidered his options. That had been far too fluid. Far too easy. "Ummm… Skye?" His eyes flicked from spot to spot in the plaza. He didn't usually stand his ground like this. He ran and did what he needed to do make his delivery. Plus, this plaza was small… and she was huge… "Skye!"

"Hmm? Did you get yourself into something you can't get out of again, little Seth? Maybe you shouldn't have done that. Hopefully it's not too late to apologize." He was still a little hypnotized by her form, and now she seemed to be showing off for him. She seemed nice, if a bit slow. Seth should be fine if he didn't-

"Fuck apologies! I can handle this without you!" Seth jumped up, stepping on Belia's sword. He could handle things! He didn't need to be treated condescendingly by that stupid little otter! Seth flicked his swords to a backhanded position, then pushed off, taking a swing at her face. "All you do is slow me down anyway!"

The hulking barbarian's grin quickly faded as the quick one darted in on her. A look of absolute confusion swept across her beautiful yet tough face at his actions. "Why want real fight? Belia no want hurt you!" As the swift courier stood on the flat of her blade, her instincts kicked in and in immediate reaction used some strength with the weight of the sword to fling him over her head, sending him reeling into a nearby bench. "Sit! Listen to Belia!" She turned her head towards Skye, her crazy red hair hiding one side of her face from view. "Little scurry friend?"

Seth coughed, trying to pick himself back out of the shattered bench. "Take me seriously, you bitch! I don't need your sympathy!" He started forwards, spinning his swords.

Skye stood, making a swift hand gesture. "Wings of Cyprus!" He dashed past Belia in a blur of motion. In a second, he was standing in front of Seth, two glowing, ethereal wings spread wide to block him from the berserker. "Yes, I'm the closest he gets to a friend. I apologize for his behav-UGH" Skye shot forwards as a bomb exploded on his back, revealing a pissed Seth. "I said that I don't need your help! You're being condescending! We don't need to apologize for anything! That's not what Big sis would do, and you know it!"

Belia reached out with lightning reflexes, catching the barreling Skye in one of her massive arms. "Wow, boom!" she exclaimed, her teal eyes dancing in delight at the unexpected fireworks. She set the magician down gently on his feet, turning her sharp gaze towards Seth. She choked her rough hands up on the hilt and took a defensive stance, the flat of the blade practically shielding her entire body. Belia knew she wouldn't be able to attempt to catch the nimble one herself, she would have to capitalize on the mistake of getting within her reach. Her flaming red head of hair shone in the light, the sword's position having caught it just right to make her face stand out more to the onlooking Skye.

The vew was unfortunately mostly lost on the recently bombed Skye. He glared at Seth through blurry eyes. "What the hell are you thinking!"

"I said I've got this!" Seth sheathed one sword, then took a running leap at Belia. He braced himself, knowing this would hurt. Several impact explosives were strapped to his bare hand. He knew he couldn't out-muscle her, and her speed could keep up with him if he came close range. But he could out-think her. So when she swung at him, his explosives would rebound her own sword back into her body.

He hadn't counted on Skye realizing what he was up to. Skye's watery eyes went wide, spotting the glowing red of an oncoming catastrophe. He jumped back towards Belia, his hands desperately forming a cross. A thin sword appeared in his hands, coming down to intersect the massive sword on its way up to meet Seth. It would never stop her, but he had to try. Both males braced for impact, as Belia grinned, knowing she would win this.

And then nothing happened. All three were frozen solid, cages of pure white light surrounding them. "Battle outside of the arena is forbidden to League Champions. …While that does not apply to you, I assure you that does not mean it is wise to push our limits."

"Yet. It doesn't apply to us yet."

"…About that… You see, Sir Seth, several parties objected to all three of yours entrance to the league."

"Excuse me!?"

"You want me to blow you up!"

"WHAT?!" Belia began to beat violently on her prison bars with her bare hands. "Why no Belia in League?"

"All of you, wait! I said that several parties objected to your entrance, not that we were not allowing you in. Most parties felt you all lacked experience that we could use and understand. Therefore, the head summoners have chosen you to prove yourself by solving a problem we are experiencing."

"And what if we don't want to help!"

"Shut up, Seth. What seems to be the problem?"

"Several of the female champions have gone missing. We thought at first it was their own doing, but recent events have suggested otherwise."

Suddenly, the pretentious little summoner had Seth's full attention. "Is Jinx ok!?"

He sighed slightly. "Yes, the Loose Cannon is fine."

"Well then, I don't-"

"For now."

"…Oh. …I'm in!"

"I will do what I can to assist you, sir."

"Belia no fail! Find women champions, bring back safe!"

The summoner nodded, releasing them all. "Then I would ask that you begin at once…"

* * *

"Our plans continue according to plan, my Lady."

"Indeed. Several victims already captured and under adjustments. Are the visual uplink spells ready in the chambers?"

"Of course. Would you like to check on the captives?"

"Certainly…." The female speaker turned to a massive wall, which shimmered into an image of a large, mustached man. He was laughing exhilarantly, as he watched over the machine in front of him. His form blocked what the machine was doing, but the screams of the Bestial Huntress could clearly be heard. "How goes your assignment, Draven?"

The gladiator turned around, grinning broadly at where he knew his boss was watching. "Welcome to the Hold of Draaaaven."

"I don't believe that the Torture Room's Master would appreciate hearing you say that, Draven."

"Yeah, yeah. The jobs almost done."

"Already?" The boss's voice almost betrayed a hint of surprise. Almost.

"What else would you expect from Draaaven?" He stepped aside to reveal his victim. A completely naked Nidalee was tied to a table on all fours. Her head was down, as she yowled in constant ecstasy. Behind her, the machine was pumping a large dildo in and out of her slit as fast as the gears could handle. Even with the pleasure she was receiving, she was still trying to beg for a real cock between screams."

"Well then. Is she still that obedient without the machine?"

"More than obedient. There's just the one issue that-"

With a higher yowl than before, Nidalee started transforming into a cat. Just before the transformation was complete, Draven shut off the machine. Nidalee's body wracked in the lost pleasure, before she forcefully transformed back into a human. "N-no! Turn it back on! Give me more!" Draven grinned, switching back on the machine.

"What was that?"

"Her animal mind is taking over, so we're making sure to associate the pleasure with her human form. Now that's a problem Draaven never has to worry about!"

"…See if you can get her to stop transformations in between forms. While she carries some cat characteristics. A buyer will pay top dollar for that."

"Hell yeah! You can't go wrong with-" The screen went blank before the gladiator could obnoxiously say his own name again.

"What about the other girl in work?"

"She has been installed in her room, and should be waking up any time now. The Master is with her, waiting."

"Very well. Patch us through." The image shimmered into Janna, still in her torn costume, slumped against a wall in a dark cell. A tall, gaunt figure was standing above and beside her, shrouded in all black.

Without waiting to be addressed, he spoke. "She will be awaking shortly, Madam."

"Good. Break her will and mind a bit, and then leave her to break down. That room will destroy her."

"Understood." The dark figure backhand slapped Janna as she started to stir. "Wake up, little slut." Janna's eyes fluttered open, already full of hatred.

"How dare you address me like that, you- Ahh! Get your hands off me!" She shrieked as a rough hand descended to roughly pull out her breasts, mauling one. "Howling gale!" She raised one hand imperiously. Nothing happened. "W-what? Monsoon!" Again, nothing. Her abuser laughed harshly.

"The air in this chamber was specially pumped in for you. It has sat stagnant in the shadow isles for over a thousand years. It will never respond to any command, not even yours." He grabbed her other breast, then tore lose all the clothes she had left, kicking her legs apart. Janna whimpered, staring up at him.

"P-please… no!"

He chuckled darkly. "Oh,not yet… I'll just let you simmer in knowing what's coming. In being completely helpless to stop whatever we decide to do with you. Maybe if you've readied yourself and made yourself want it, we won't be as hard on you." He slapped her breasts again without warning, and then teleported out of the room while she was mid-shriek.

The Mistress switched off the vision spell. "Excellent work from The Master, as expected. Is the Dark Room ready?"

"It is indeed. Shall we move on to the next girl?"

"Certainly, I-"

"Yar! I be havin' a present for ya'll!"

"…And just what do you think you're doing, dragging her in here."

"I be getting what I was promised missie!"

"It was not her turn! You have compromised this entire operation!"

"It'll be fine. She'll break fine- me crew and I already plunder'd our booty's booty a few times!"

"…Whatever, we'll have to deal. Get her to a cell."

"Arr!"

"….First chance we get, we betray that crusty buffoon."

"Of course, Mistress. Do we still continue with the plan?"

"…Yes. Continue immediately."

* * *

Attention Summoners: Champions Miss Fortune and Leona are temporarily unavailable.\

* * *

**So, another chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed the lustiness. If you want to see certain champs over others, sooner than others, or have any ideas on how to break the champs, feel free to comment- we take suggestions. I know this is updating much faster than my main story, but when I'm constantly tossing ideas back and forth with Belial, stuff gets done! So, enjoy!**

**Belia belongs to Beliallion,**

**Seth and Skye belong to me.**

**LoL champions and ideas belong to Riot.**


	3. Who are we facing?

The vast wastes of the Shurima Desert are not completely mapped and explored, despite what some think. Hidden within the searing sands resides a barbarian tribe under the worship of an animal they refer to as a true god: the lion. Among these barbarians is Belia, whose sheer physical might is unmatched, even by the Grandmaster at Arms, Jax. Standing seven feet even, she is referred to among her tribe as the "Crimson Lion" for her scorching, wild mane of ruby red hair, her lion's tail, and her fathomless bravery and strength.

Born under the sign of the lion during a meteor shower, the tribesmen knew her birth was the blessing of their sacred beast. The tail curled around her arm from her first moments in the world was proof that the lion had blessed this child, and that she would accomplish legendary feats through her life. At an early age, she was as tall as a teenage boy, and her physique was of a master sculpter's wildest dreams. Said to be easily capable of heaving a small mountain directly from the earth, she was both feared and respected by those in her tribe. Although some of the most brutal warriors in her tribe were female, there was detest for the thought that their new age scion was a woman. Those among the tribesmen whom despised this fact began to refuse anything that involved Belia, from simple resource gathering to fighting off any wild monsters or would-be assailants that dared to try and attack them. Belia was always more than happy to assist, wielding a massive greatsword forged from the most forbidden yet precious of jeweles of which were usually locked away in the various tombs of Shurima, yet she could not help but feel angry towards all of the senseless hate she bore.

The barbarians of Shurima all practiced the combat art of the Rage, allowing themselves to be overcome by scathing fury, and at the same time having full control through their ravenous anger. Belia, having been blessed by their god beast, showed great promise in the use of the Rage, yet her deep down resentment towards those who hated her for being female complicated her mastery of her own anger. She would become mindlessly violent, literally ripping anyone in her way to shreds with her bare hands in her berserked state. The Rage had another side effect on her: the transformation of her physical form into that of a werelion, further bulking her up to a colossal ten feet tall, fur covering her skin though her human facial features would remain unchanged, and the amplifying of her strength, agility, and stamina.

During an assault of dracoliches summoned by a cursed treasure stolen by a weak member of her tribe, the sight of innocent children hurt, frightened, and even a few slain caused her Rage to fall into overdrive. Assuming her half-lion, half-human form, she leaped wildly into the night skies, dlaying every last dracolich with her bare hands. This was not enough to sate the overwhelming fury, however, as she quickly turned on her tribesmen for allowing such foolishness to happen, though she was not in a sane state of mind to understand what she was doing. Only a few were spared from Belia's bloody onslaught, and those that lived to tell the tale speak of the Crimson Lion as "The Red Rage." Awakening to the familiar scent of death and blood, she quickly realized what she had done. In an effort to prevent such a tragedy from ever happening again, she wandered the lands of Runeterra, eventually learning from a warrior of the Freljord about the League of Legends and the summoners who took part there. During her travels, she worked tirelessly to control the Rage, purposefully getting herself in violent engagements to test just how far, and how long she could maintain control. Upon arriving and explaining her plight with primitive, broken speech, the high summoners discussed her limitless might amongst themselves, eventually deciding that she could quite possibly be an equalizer in the ever-shifting balance of the League...

"A sword mirrors its owner. With that said, the Crimson Lion is proof that rage is just another blade at our disposal, not an emotion to be told to avoid, but embraced. " -Riven, the Exile about Belia

* * *

Small fishing villiages are known to appear along the costs of Runterra, and then vanish again without the slightest trace. Some can last decades, others mere minutes. The most common cause is high tides, small tidal waves, but sometimes the damage is more deliberate. Many years ago, a growing villiage had disovered how to watch over the waves, and accept them. It was rumored that the descendant of the human embassador to the merfolk had founded the town, and it began to grow and flourish, threatening the trade in Bilgewater. Ignoring the open hostilities of the pirates and authorities in the far harsher city, the city of Ventus focused on growing it's abilities, especially in the area of magic, culminating in the birth of a child who could hear the waves speak. With his talent to hear the waves, even at the age of one, he had learned to speak enough to convey general ideas of what the waters told him.

One day, he kept repeating the same two words. "Fish. Go." The fisherman worried that he was saying the fish were leaving, and hurried out with their nets, clearly distressing the infant. He began to repeat only "Go", further confusing his caretakers. Unable to understand him, they set him down for a nap. He refused to sleep, but the nanny watching him did. When she awoke, the child was gone. Before they could find him, a massive sea Kraken rose from the waves, following a pirate armada. The entire city of Ventus was wiped from the map that day, never to be spoken of again. Not a single soul in the city survived.

But the infant had been told by the waves what was coming. He had done everything he could to warn the city, but had been forced to flee. The wastes are no place for a helpless infant however, and the sea called to its most beloved creatures- the Sea Otter. It spoke of the boy, and begged them to care for it, telling them it would be a new playmate once it grew. The otters immediately accepted, and nursed the child, caring for him. Thus did Skye survive and grow beyond the attack that was meant to kill him.

As Skye grew, the otters name him because of his odd habit of staring absentmindedly at both the waves on the shore by day, and more so at the night sky. Because of his power to hear the sea, Skye grew up able to speak both English, and Otter from his family. Every day with the otters was a joy, dancing in their eternal game, but it couldn't change that he was still a human- he could not fit in.

Every night, long after the otters went to sleep, the young Skye stayed up, watching the night sky, talking to himself. One night, his adopted mother awoke, asking who he was talking to. Skye merely responded that the stars were whispering. A few days after that, a massive storm wracked the shore where Skye lived. All the otters were able to hide in their homes in the shore banks, but the human Skye was left out in the elements, where he perished, his body protecting the entrance to his family's homes.

Skye awoke surrounded by the deepest blue he had ever seen. Around him stood the stars he had always heard whispering, all standing in their constellations. They had seen his sacrifice, and told him they had heard his whispers back all those years. They let him return to earth under their power, giving him the gift of his family's blood- he was now a were-otter.

Still unable to fit in, however, Skye set out to find new adventure not long after. His family was sad to see him go, but knew he would be happier, and that this was his destiny. He spent many weeks lost in the wilderness before stumbling into Piltover, right in the middle of one of Jinx's sprees. Completely confused, he managed to run to the escaping Jinx, and not only keep up with her, but hold a very one-sided conversation with her, trying to understand what was going on. When he realized they were being chased, he decided it was a game, and "played" just as well as the Loose Cannon. Impressed, she brought him back to her lair, and adopted him as her big brother. He dislikes the violence she turns to, but feels there's no other way to get Caitlyn and Vi to "play along".

Jinx's leaving for the League has left Skye with a hole in his life that not even his "little brother" Seth, nor any game can play. Unsure of what to do, he turned to the seas, which told him to turn to the league- the Tidecaller was waiting.

"It's the quiet ones that are always the most trouble. Skye is no exception." -Caitlyn

* * *

Seth is a standard figure in Piltover, leaping across the rooftops and along the alleys. No one is sure why he is there or what his life has been like, but one day he appeared. Those who have seen him on a delivery describe his black running suit, with the twin swords across his back shining in the sunlight. The underworld of Piltover had just received a saving angel.

Seth quickly made a name for himself for two reasons- firstly because the police couldn't stop him from delivering his packages to whoever had ordered them. If escape was his business, business was good. A master of parkour, not even officers Vi and Caitlyn can apprehend him. The other thing he was known for helped him whenever he came close to being caught- bombs. Seth idolizes Ziggs as his hero for creating the incredible explosive devices he does.

Through his destructive, hot-headed tendencies, and the fact that someone had to be hired to order more munitions from, Seth met up with and bonded with Jinx, becoming a major part of her rampages. The government headquarters started to actually hire Seth, just to keep him too busy to blow up their city. Once Jinx left for the league, however, Seth felt bored. With Jinx out of the way, the police force came down more heavily on all other crime, leaving Seth out of business. When his friend Skye decided out of the blue to leave for the League, Seth tagged along to see his friend, and battle his idol.

"Delivery going to Mr. Unknown? That'll be $200. $2,000 if you want to avoid attention and damages." ~Seth

* * *

"So, this is who they've chosen to send against us…"

"Yes, Mistress."

She tossed aside the papers with contempt. "…They're not taking us seriously."

"Mistress?"

"A clueless otter, a lioness who will easily fall prey to our methods, and a hot-headed, glorified mailman. It's actually so sad it's funny. Continue according to plan- we have nothing left to worry about. By the time the summoners realize how badly they've failed, we will have won."

* * *

**So, hopefully you all enjoyed this in-between chapter. Belial and I felt like a proper explanation of the three main characters was important, so we decided to implement is as the "Mistress" reading their LoL bios. **

**Same as last time, if there's anything specific you'ld want to see, or if you have thoughts, feel free to share them!**

**I own Skye and Seth, and Beliallion owns Belia. Riot Games owns everything else LoL.**


	4. Making new friends?

"Finally, in the halls of justice! It's glorious! It's invigorating! …If I don't find the dining hall within 5 minutes, I'm going to blow it up."

"Wow, this place much big! Belia smell food! Much hungry!"

"You smell food!" Seth jumped up on the much larger woman's shoulder, acting like a pirate's parrot. "Onwards to the food! Let only those who wish to perish stand in our way!" Skye was staying out of the conversation, too fixated on walking behind Belia. He'd never really appreciated just how sexy the ragged, scant clothing of a barbarian could be. As much as he despised furs, the way they made that ass look…

"Ummm… Excuse me, your sirs and madame?" A small, underling summoner had run up to the three. "I was instructed to fill you in on the most recent events…"

Seth glared down at him imperiously. "Make it quick- you're between me and food."

"Yes sir. Currently, the champions Nidalee, Janna, Leblanc, Leona, and Miss Fortune have been kidnapped… I'm also told that Lady Tristana just vanished from her room a short time ago… We thought you might like to begin your investigation there…

Skye finally glanced up, frowning. He was murmuring to himself quietly. "Yes… he said Fortune… I can't feel bad about that… Pirates…. All the pirates are no good. She's probably being killed right now. …I hope it's drowning…"

Belia waved one gargantuan hand dismissively. "No time for search! Time for eat! If no eat, no can do!" She continued onward, not seeming to mind the rambunctious Seth on her shoulder. Each footstep she took shook the entire structure faintly as she pressed on, turning her head back and forth in an attempt to find where the meals were located.

The summoner would not be deterred, however. "Madam, I must protest! If you waste time with eating, any clues could be lost! I can have some food delivered to the room for you."

Seth glared at the annoying little man. "What do you think Belia? Should I blow this little shit out a window?"

Belia's eyes narrowed to menacing slits at this intrusion. "Who waste time? We try eat, you try stop. To Belia, that waste more time!" In the blink on an eye, she gripped the robe of the summoner and held him high above her head, so Seth was eye level with him. "Little bomber want blow up crusty old man. Belia might let him if no get out of way!" Her thundering voice echoed with authority throughout the foyer as she spoke.

The little man audibly gulped. "But… But miss Belia!"

"Can it, ash-head! I'm gonna blow your eyes into the wall!"

"Enough, Seth." Skye finally stepped forwards, frowning. "Drop him, Belia."

Belia blinked incredulously, turning her widened gaze back towards Skye. Her tail twitched in irritation as she addressed him. "Want Belia drop crusty? Fine." She lazily tossed him to the side, sending the summoner careening like a bullet into a perfect sitting position in a nearby chair. "Belia drop crusty. Happy?" Her tail flicked again once more as she continued onwards, following her nose to guide herself and Seth towards the banquet that awaited somewhere within the walls.

Skye watched Belia and Seth walk off, not making a move to follow them. His face still carried a seriousness that it hadn't seen in a long time, and one that made Officer Caitlyn rethink charging up on her second most hated nemesis. Once his companions had turned into another hallway, Skye glanced around, his dark eyes sweeping the halls cautiously. Caitlyn made sure to stay well out of sight, praying he didn't see her. Seeming to spot no one, the were-otter advanced on the still-trembling summoner. "I will deal with the investigation. Do not presume, however, to impose your will upon others, merely out of your age. The stars are far older than you, but still know the meaning of patience." He stopped talking, but continued to stare at the old man with a dark glare.

"W-what do you want! Just go to the room! It's clearly marked, in the Bandle City's sector. It's right over there."

Skye continued to stare for a few moments, as if listening, and considering. "I'm aware of where it is. They have already whispered it to me."

"Then what do you want from me!"

"…What pirates are in the league." It wasn't a question, rather a cold command. Caitlyn's blood ran cold. Pirates… It was just like that last time she'd come face to face with him…

"Miss Fortune…. A-and, Gangp-plank! What does this have to do with anything!"

Something even darker crossed Skye's face. "And tell me. Do you regularly choose them for your battles?"

"That's really none of your-"

"Answer me." Skye's cold voice rang with a strange echoing quality that would have made Karthus proud.

"Yes! I almost exclusively summon them! That's why it's so urgent for you to find Miss! I need her back here to fight for me!"

Skye's demeanor relaxed slightly, and he nodded. "I see. …Don't worry, her absence will not be a problem for you."

"It- it won't? You already know where she is?"

Caitlyn turned away, trying to hide her eyes. To give herself plausible deniability. She still couldn't understand why the normally quiet, mostly peaceful, caring otter was like this wherever it came to pirates! That one poor crew who'd tried to smuggle into Piltover… …if only the squad had gotten there sooner…

"No. You simply no longer have any problems." Skye traced his fingers through the air, leaving behind a slight trail, his hand curling, leaving two clawed fingers out. "Lord Scorpio, grant me your maleficence of the blood." His hand flashed, touching the summoner on the side of the neck. He then turned, marching off towards the end of the hallway. "By the way, Officer. If you have a run in with Sis, tell her I say hello." With that, he too turned the corner, and left the hallway empty.

Caitlyn rushed out, to join the summoner's side. He was staring after Skye, completely confused. "What… what did he-" The end of the sentence was cut off in a scream, as the point where Skye had touched suddenly began to deteriorate and die, the skin turning black, as if being eaten by the strongest poison. Caitlyn watched, crying, unable to help as the summoner stared back at her.

"I'm sorry…" She leveled out her rifle. "But this is the quicker, less painful way…"

* * *

Seth leaned on Belia's head, resting his back against her massive sword. This was a cool way to travel. "You know, it's a good thing you dropped that guy… When Skye gets his serious face on, Even big sis Jinx listens."

Belia grunted primitively and nodded in response. "Belia feel much serious from Skye. Have own demons, must fight by self." She stopped momentarily at a huge set of intricately decorated doors. The edges were adorned with an assortment of gleaming rubies, sapphires, and other precious jewels. The doors themselves were constructed of a lightweight but firm alloy, plated with pure, solid gold. "Belia no play, either. Get much angry." She outstreched one of her colossal arms to push the doors open, but she was unaware of how little force was necessary. Instantly they swung open as if a cannonball had just blasted through them, a thundering crash bellowing throughout the halls as they made contact with the walls on the other side.

Instantly, every eye in the hall was on the new champions. Mutters swept the hall, most not bothering to keep their voices down as the speculated who these strangers were, how they fought, and what side they would be on. Belia in particular seemed to be attracting attention. At one of the corner tables, Rengar let out a slight snarl in a low tone, winking seductively at the lioness. …Then again, it could have been him blinking while tasting something horrible, but he seemed to be interested. Over at another table, Twisted Fate tapped his cards on the table, pulling his hat up to get a better view. "Well, will ya check that out there, pardner." His game-mate, Tryndamere, was thrilled to have a distraction from how badly he was losing, and looked over.

"There is a woman worth battling over!"

"Don't you already have a woman?" The little satan yordle Teemo sat on the other side of the table, somehow out-cheating TF. …For now.

"And? Like Ashe would notice if I found some… tail, with how much she gives out?"

"Now hold it pardner… I'd just as much care for a shot at a new experience as yerself."

"You intend to fight!?"

"Now settle down ya'll. How 'bout a nice friendly game a cards for 'er."

"Do not take me for a fool!"

Not all of the attention was on Belia, however. A cackling, high-pitched laugh echoed across the room, as Jinx jumped up on a table, running across them to jump down in front of Belia, kicking other people's dinners out of her way as she went. "Seth! What are you doing here, you little explosion?"

Seth grinned, jumping off his newest friend's shoulder. "Little explsion! What are you smoking sis? Since when did I go little!?" He hugged her, grinning, and ignoring the knife at his back, because his own sword was twisted around at her throat. "Still even." He let go, laughing. "Sis, meet my new friend Belia. Belia, this is my big sis, Jinx!"

Belia looked down at the blue haired Jinx, having heard stories of her rampages. She could see where a lot of Seth's inspiration came from, and for good reason. With a sly grin, she leaped onto the huge table nimbly, taking care not to land too hard lest she break it but the impact still caused a tremor to reverberate all around. "Greeting!" she called out loudly, addressing everyone. "Me Belia! That Seth!" She pointed out to the courier from atop the table, continuing on in her mighty voice, "We look for missing champions! But first, Belia and Seth hungry! No can find if bellies empty! What food here?" She looked around, noticing directly at her feet a flabbergastered Braum with a plate full of giant hunks of beef. "Wow, meat! Much thanks!" she cheered, taking a hearty portion still on the bone and began to sink her teeth into the succulent meat. Within seconds, she had devoured Braum's entire plate and had already begun scrounging around for more food. She took a big goblet from out of Shen's hand, who had been sitting nearby Braum, and drank deeply from it while with her free hand scooping up and entire ham and commenced the devuoring of it.

Jinx stared at the berserker for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Not too bright, are ya! But you're fun! Good choice, Seth! Didn't know you went for the big girls." She winked, punching him in the shoulder as hard as she could. Seth flushed slightly.

"Nah, she's not my thing… I think Skye's infatuated, though."

"It figures. Common! There's good grub for ya over here!" she grabbed Seth, dragging him off.

Meanwhile, Braum was leaning back in his chair, laughing. "You be very interesting woman! And your speech be very pleasing to listen to. Here, enjoy more meat and grow stronger! Braum is here for you!" Shen, however, was not as amused as he teleported away, visibly upset, even through his mask.

Belia continued to walk all the way down the table, munching away as Braum from his seat began to toss her various forms of meat when a dagger suddenly sunk hilt deep into the table just before her foot. The hulking lioness chuckled, shaking her head as she cut her catty eyes over towards where the blade had presumably been thrown. Standing over an overturned chair with eyes burning in fury was Katarina, her teeth clenched and a leather clad hand reaching to her side for another dagger. "YOU!" she shouted from where she stood, her face beginning to flush as red as hers and Belia's hair in anger, "Who the hell let a freak like you in here?"

Belia merely shrugged, chomping away on another whole ham. "Belia go where Belia want. If have problem, do something!" she taunted, laughing heartily all the while.

"Now, let's not get over heated here, Katarina!" Braum laughed slightly. "I know we don't all get alone, but let's take out our grudges on the fields, eh? I won't choose sides, never worry."

Eyes wide, Katarina glared menacingly over at the mustachioed Braum. "Silence, doorman! This is between me and the dull one!" Nimbly she leaped upward, using her Shunpo technique to instantly close the distance and appear behind Belia. The barbarian had already seen this trick dozens of times and was expecting it. Reflexively, she reached behind her so when Katarina reappeared, she was instantly caught by the throat and lifted high into the air, instantly grabbing at the beefy hand around it with both of her smaller ones.

"Belia no want fight little kitty Kat!" she replied, though she kept her grip firm as to drive the point home. "Is forbidden in League! Must fight at Summoner's Rift! Now, sit!" She flung Katarina aside, once again with unerring accuracy into a flawless sitting position in the overturned chair.

Braum laughed heartily. "Very good, very good! You're impressive, Belia! I cannot wait to fight beside you on the rift!"

He was interrupted by a young, male summoner. "Ummm… Miss Belia… We need you and mister Seth to meet Mister Skye in the interview chamber immediately. One of the kidnapped girls has escaped!"

Braum looked down at the boy, then back to Belia. "So, you're the ones they got to save them. Good luck! I know you won't let us down."

Belia flexed her bulging biceps at the compliments, then stood up to her full height upon the grand dining table as the summoner addressed her. Hearing his words, she grunted her understanding. "Belia understand. Eat plenty now! Seth!" she called to her companion, looking all around for him, "Come! Have see Skye now! Much work! We eat more soon!"

Seth looked up from his table, where he was laughing with Jinx. "Ok, ok… See ya sis! I have real work again! …And they'd better pay me damn well. Hey, wait, I never set up a contract! I'm fixing that as soon as I find somone in charge around here!" He leapt up onto Belia's shoulder, waving bye to Jinx.

As Seth scrambled back up atop her broad shoulders, she began to make her way out, followed by a mixture of cheers and murmurs. As they were about to exit the overhang of the doors, her feral instincts kicked in and she spun around swiftly, just managing to catch another thrown dagger from an irate Katarina. She gripped the blade in her mighty hand, the masterwork steel folding in on itself after a moment. "Katarina!" Belia called her out, grinning deviously and tossing the bent and now useless dagger back towards her, "Belia see soon! Much fun time!" The crumpled, trashed blade landed squarely onto the center of her plate, clattering loudly. Laughing, Belia trudged away with Seth as her human parrot, each footstep sending strong vibrations all throughout. Furious, Katarina slapped her plate aside with one hand, growling all the while as various "oohs" were made manifest from a majority of the feasting champions.

* * *

Skye had been in Tristana's room for half an hour, and hadn't found anything. Well, that wasn't completely true. He'd found several pictures of a naked Teemo, and a large, blowgun-shaped dildo. So, nothing he had ever wanted to find. He'd need some good mind soap to undo dealing with that image of the furry bastard posed like that… How could he stick that gun in his mouth after it had been there!? But clues just weren't existent… Whoever had taken her hadn't left anything but an open window… No footprint, no damage from a fight, nothing. …This was going to be a harder job that he'd thought.

Another summoner ran into the room. This one was a young kid, probably around 15. "Ummm… Sir! Mister Skye?"

"Yes?"

"We need you at the interview chambers at once- one of the kidnapped girls has escaped!"

The boy instantly had Skye's attention. "Which one?"

"Leblanc! Please hurry- she could have important information for you. My friend is getting your friends right now."

"…Have they eaten yet?"

"….Yes, and caused quite a disturbance too…"

"That's what I get for leaving them behind, I suppose… But I suppose they had fun."

Skye made it to the room shortly before Belia and Seth did. He considered the haughty looking woman in front of him, and she considered him back just as much. With a nod between them, he took a seat. It felt like he was the one being brought in for an interview! "Hello, Leblanc. I wish we had been able to meet under better circumstances… But I understand you-"

Skye was interrupted by Seth and Belia crashing through the door, Seth perched atop her shoulder still. He frowned at them. "You two need to show some proper care and respect- you are in the presence of someone who has just escaped a dangerous fate! Can't you be serious for even one second, Seth!?"

"Oh, it's all right, mister…"

"Skye. Just Skye please."

"Skye. It's all right. I get attacked on a daily basis, and that was far from my first 'bag-and-drag'. Although, it may have been the best one yet."

Belia's face was swept with sheer confusion at Skye's scolding of their entrance. "We here, what big deal?"

"Yeah, she's fine, wave-head. Chill out and actually do your job instead of bothering us."

Skye closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded, turning back to Leblanc. "What can you tell us about the kidnappers?"

"Not very much. They were carefully cloaked. Although, I would say that several looked familiar… Possibly Nocturne and Shen. "

"You didn't see anything more when you fought them off?"

"Fought them off? What, and risk breaking a sweat? I just left."

"What, and they just let you go? If they've kidnapped these other girls, how can you get away just like that?"

"…You haven't had a match with me yet. When you do, let's see you try to catch me."

"Point taken… Is that really all you can tell us?"

"I'm afraid so… Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go reinforce my room." Skye nodded, watching her leave.

Leblanc had barely left the room when Seth spoke. "Well that was next to useless. We still don't know anything! But those suspicions are good enough for me! Let's go kill Nocturne and Shen!"

Skye still sat silent, his face falling back into a strange state. It wasn't dark, but his attention was elsewhere.

Belia cocked a scarlet eyebrow inquisitively at Skye's sudden and ominous mood shift. "Skye, what thinking? Need use words, or Belia no know how help Skye." Her lion's tail flicked aimlessly as she spoke, effortlessly and mindlessly dodging Seth's fervent attempts to catch it.

As she turned to avoid Seth's playful attacks, Skye absentmindedly reacted. His mind was clearly still focused on something only he could hear, but he reached out, holding Belia's tail. He lightly stroked along it several times, being very gentle and caring, as he murmered to himself, so low that not even the lioness could hear what he said.

Belia froze up suddenly as she felt a foreign hand around her tail, her eyes widening slightly before purring lowly for a moment. Shifting her gaze to see who it was, the purring ceased when she saw it was Skye. "Hey, what doing? Not Skye tail. Is Belia tail!" She whisked it firmly out of his hands and whipped him across the face with it, though it was an almost playful smack. "No touch!"

Skye snapped out of his trance. "What!? I, um... Sorry..." he seemed very small, his own smaller tail lashing back and forth in embarassment. "Sorry... They were whispering... warning me..." His eyes went down, staring at the floor dejectedly. First this... and then she'd smacked him. He'd deserved it though for acting like an idiot... But they had to know... "We've failed again... Another girl is gone..."

Belia grunted in her primitive manner, taking a step forward towards him with an incredulous look on her face. "What? Who caught? When this happen?"

"Just now... The rain just told me... Ashe has been kidnapped..."

"Who cares? She sounds pathetic. Woah!"

The colossal barbarian stood to her full height, her face hardening into a deathly serious expression. "...This bad. Get caught fast. No more play! We hunt, now!" Hefting Skye onto her other shoulder with ease, she bolted down the hallway, her footsteps shaking the surrounding area quite strongly this time as the need to get a move on was now dire.

* * *

"Are they a threat, my Mistress?"

"I doubt it… The courier and beserker have enough brains between them to make Draven's equal in an IQ test."

"And the otter?"

"…He is calm and knows what he has decided. And he killed a summoner… Such gall. Such… insolence. So attractive in a man. I haven't found his weakness yet… But don't worry, they are nowhere near our trail." She suddenly glanced down, glaring. Her hand flew down, slapping the blonde mage's face. "Who told you to stop licking, slave?"

Janna gulped, her eyes widening. "Swiftly, Mistress." She leaned back in, burying her face between the Mistress's legs.

"It'd better be. I thought you were claiming just the other day on the battle field you would _take my breath away_. Well, get on with it!" She waited a few minutes to make sure Janna wasn't going to slack off again, before turning back to her general. "Now, how are our new playthings doing?"

"The Radiant Dawn is obnoxiously slow to break. She suffered through the darkness as if it was nothing, spending her time in prayer. So instead, I sent her to the torture chamber, and she is now back in the dark with the Mind."

"I'd rather enjoy seeing that."

"There is nothing much to see, My Mistress. The room is pure darkness, that not even any spell can pierce."

"But I can hear. Set the spells in motion."

"Yes Ma'am."

The Mistress stared at the dark wall, waiting. She only knew when it was working, when she heard the sound of sobbing, and frantic prayer. "Light of the sky, giver of all life! Hear me! Save me!"

"Silence." In the darkness, the Mind's voice was more chilling than ever. "No one can hear you now, sun-wench. Your fate has arrived, now give me what I desire!"

"Wrong, Mind. Your Mistress hears you."

"Ah, hello High One. Shall I make the lesser creature's noises cease for you?"

"No, no, I find them quite enjoyable."  
Leona gasped. "You! You will pay for this, bitch! The Solari forces will not be denied! We will have-" Her voice was cut off by anguished gurgles.

"My apologies, High One. She was… annoying me."

Sir shifted beside the Mistress, removing a massive finger from Janna's well-soaked slit. "Are you not afraid of her biting? How deliciously inviting to pain."

"No, she already bit earlier, and was taught of consequences by a sudden introduction to what you call 'anal'. She learns quickly when she chooses."

"Excellent… Keep up the good work. We will leave you to it." After a moment, Leona's desperate cries were muted by the spell's ending. "How about the pirate?"

"Gangplank has tied her in his private chambers, my Mistress… He says he will handle her himself."

"That frustrating, arrogant asshole! It would serve him right if I served him to Skye tied and trussed!" The Mistress breathed in and out slowly, regaining her composure. She could fix this situation, if she only remained in control. Miss Fortune was never an important part of the plan in the first place. "And the Yordle and Ashe?"

"The archer is in the room of heat, and Tristana has had the goggles strapped to her, and has been given freedom to roam."

"Are you sure that is wise? She will learn to compensate for the refraction of her vision."

"They are spelled to change their focus as soon as she adjusts."

"Ah, you really do think of everything… Would you like to play with this finished toy as a reward?"

"That would be wonderful, Mistress."

She nodded, then flicked a finger. A whirlwind gust swirled up under Janna, throwing her forcibly backwards, towards Sir. She let out a little shriek, then a much louder one as he lifted her up, his armor shifting to reveal a spectral member. "No-no! please, not again!"

Mistress raised a hand to backhand her again, but Sir raised his own to stop her. "Leave her to me, Mistress." He intoned in his dark voice as he began to push the frail mage onto him. Each inch was a struggle, but he kept forcing her down, a bit at a time. By the time he levelled out, she was crying desperately, but also moaning. "I have her under my control."

"Yes, you certainly do… I suppose I must go deal with some matches at the league, else they will begin to suspect something. I will leave you to your fun." She turned and left to the teleporter, smiling slightly at the mingled cries and moans behind her. She raised her hand again, watching the little cyclone twirling around in her palm. …This was going to be easy. Though, she'd have to deal with that one who got away… Tricky bitch…

* * *

**And so, we see more of the gang, and how well they, well... fail to fit in in the league! **

**Because it seems a little odd, this isn't Skye being harsh, or his character changing. He is still fun-loving, caring, and quietly sweet and innocent. But when he takes something seriously, he has all the age and force of the sea behind him. I wanted to show that.**

**I own Seth and Skye, and Beliallion owns Belia. Riot Games owns everything League of Legends.**

**As always, if you have suggestions, thoughts, complains, etcetera, feel free to share!**


	5. Clues found, Investors party

The trio sat down on a bench beneath a stained glass window. The image depicted an epic scene of a battle on the fjords. It was bold, striking and confident! A perfect counterpoint to the dejected band of searchers.

"Every room." Seth spat. "Every fucking room, and not ONE room contains a SINGLE clue about who these people are!"

Skye was trying to understand it. Shouldn't the stars be whispering something to him? Or the rain, or anything? It was so frustrating what they chose to convey, and what they held in reserve… And Scorpio… that damn Scorpio kept whispering so incessantly… Without realizing it, his hand drifted down, resting on Belia's tail again, which was brushing back and forth against his as it swayed. He lightly stroked from the base, partway down, then returned his hand to the base to repeat, nearly resting on her firm ass.

Belia stared at the artisan mural before her eyes as they sat. It was highly inspiring to her, the epic battle depicted made her inner beast swell with pride at being a barbarian. A sudden, repeated shock of pleasantness raced along her tail, causing her to purr subconsciously before she thought to take a look and investigate as to just why. Cutting her catty eyes over, the purring ceased immediately as she saw Skye staring at it intently, as if hypnotized. Grunting lowly, she slipped it out of his intruding hands and rapped him along the bridge of his nose with it, and resumed her admiration of the stained glass.

Skye jumped, coming to himself just in time to hear the end of Seth's rant. "We could go interrogate EVERY person here, and get nothing And what do we get for it!? Not even a promise of getting into the league! I mean seriously, I- OY! You're not even listening, Belia! Fine, you know so much you don't need to listen to me? What the hell do we do now!? Hellooooo! Do I need to blow up that window just to get some entertainment around here! I mean…"

Skye tuned him out again, returning to his trance-like state, trying to bed the whispers for information. Apparently not having learned last time, his tranced mind again slipped to the desired tail, although this time he automatically turned his face away from being able to be struck. His own tail swung in rhythm, wishing it could have the same treatment. Had he been with it to realize how he was acting, he would have been mortified at himself.

Belia's eyes narrowed slightly at Seth's incessant blabbering. "Belia hear! How can not? Is loud like animal mating season!" she snapped, her pupils shifting into those of a feline's. Her back arched suddenly, feeling another stimulating sensation from behind her. She turned once again to see the wereotter's hand just helping itself to her furry tail.

"Skye, what Belia say?" she asked, slipping her tail out from his loose grasp yet again and examining it, "No touch Belia tail!"

Skye didn't even notice this time. He was instead frowning to himself, and muttering incoherently. Whatever the stars were saying it wasn't to his liking, and it was making him completely ignore Belia.

"Oh yeah?! I'm the loud obnoxious one!? Well FINE! I'm going to go find clues ON MY OWN! I don't need the two of you! If Skye ever snaps out of his daze, tell him I'm going to MF's room. Maybe with luck he'll be mad enough to get you out of my hair!" Seth stormed off, making it a point to attempt to bomb the stained glass, but it was warded.

Belia merely shrugged her broad shoulders, not feeling the slightest bit different than when she had responded. "Is fine. Little bomber just get bored easy." She stood up and stretched, her body bending backwards slightly as she herself yawned. The lion's tail twitched tauntingly just an inch before Skye's face, swishing back and forth before his very eyes.

Skye finally noticed, even in his state. The way she bent strained Belia's muscles, and made something else strain on Skye. The voices were forgotten as the tail twitched before him. That beautiful tail… How much he wanted to feel it. To just run his hands along it… Skye didn't realize he'd been doing just that in his trance. Well, what could one time hurt… what would happen, she'd make a comment? He could pass it off as a joke.

Skye reached up, taking the tail more gently than any time before, and cradled it slightly against him, loving the soft feel of it, as he ran his hand down to the base of it, then back up to the tip, his touch light, and yet emphatic. He smiled slightly, then frowned, realizing what was off- the silence. "Where's Seth?"

She began to purr lowly yet again, her lips curling into a small smile at the thrilling sensation. She cracked her neck to either side with a sound that could have been mistaken for bones fatally breaking. As Belia turned around for a third time, her eyes glowered menacingly as she saw the daydreaming Skye caressing her tail ever so close to his own face. She growled, coming to the conclusion that she would need to take a more firm approach to stop him from placing his hands where they did not belong.

"Like tails? Belia see if really like..." her voice rumbled like distant, crashing waves in a cove as she stood to her full height. With a massive hand, she took a hold of Skye's own tail, holding him high above the ground so his chest was facing the floor and yet he was eye to eye with her. "Skye. What problem?" she spoke evenly and with authority.

Skye yelped as he was hoisted off the ground by his tail. Oh great southern cross, he hadn't missed this pain! He blinked through the tears at Belia. "I-it was a joke, B-belia! You kept flicking it in f-front of my face! P-please…" he spasmed slightly- it felt like his tail was going to be ripped out! His legs fought for the floor. He reached up, trying to grab her wrist, but with how she was holding him, he couldn't get the right angle without making his body swing.

Belia gave him an appraising look, her narrowed eyes and blank face expressed her obvious lack of amusement. "Is what tail do. No can just make tail still. If cannot keep hands off, Belia does again. Will do until Skye understand, yes?" With a final nod, she tossed him up in the air and caugh him deftly in one of her monstrous arms, setting him down gently on his feet. "Belia tail, no touch." she repeated, grunting in her typical, primitive manner, "Belia like Skye. Not like that. Maybe someday, if Belia find worthy." She folded her arms, her colossal size difference between them cast the illusion that she was taller than she appeared.

Skye nodded desperately. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I won't touch it!" …Why did that hurt so much? Not his tail, he knew that should hurt… But for her to say that. He'd only known her for two days now, so why would it? Maybe just because, like everyone else, even she didn't find him attractive? …Well, just to look at her, she was so much larger… So much more impressive. And SO much more attractive. He sighed slightly, glancing aside, so she wouldn't see his reaction. "I'm sorry."

Belia cocked her head to the side slightly, her face assuming a studious look. She could feel the passions and the power within Skye, and also...unrelenting pain. She placed her gargantuan hand on his shoulder and squeezed it as tenderly as she could manage, taking care not to hurt him. "Skye no be sad. Belia no mad. Just no touch tail." She smiled slightly, her other hand extending out to turn his chin with a finger so their eyes made contact, "Look much handsome when not sad. When strong, attract Belia. If weak, Belia turn cheek."

Skye nodded. Just stay strong... Just like always. He was the Sea's Voice. He WAS strong. He opened his mouth to give a confident answer, but Seth cut in.

"BELIA!" he was tearing down the hall, a slightly panicked look on his face. "You, me, conversation, now, No skye!" he grabbed her arm, pulling on it. With how much more wirery he was than her, he was in effect running in place, holding onto her arm. "COME ON!"

Her gentle smile quickly faded as she heard Seth's frantic voice calling out to her. Making a swift about-face, Belia instantly drew her massive sword as he struggled in vain to lead her along. "What happen, little bomber? And why no Skye? We do together, is what summoners say!" She stood her ground like a mountain, looking down at Seth with a puzzled expression.

"Ugh, don't you even have the brains to LISTEN! FINE!" Seth leapt up onto Belia's shoulder, leaning in close to her ear. "I found a massive clue. Miss Fortune's room was badly damaged, and clues were literally all over. Like, ALL OVER. I even found the culprit's monogrammed underwear sitting on her floor." He muttered quietly to her. "But... telling Skye is... a dangerous prospect. See, it was monogrammed GP."

Belia blinked as he nimbly scrambled on to his self=proclaimed post atop her shoulder, using her free hand to brush her thick forest of hair from her ear so he could speak. She nodded, grunting her understanding as he finished. "Come. We shall see what room has for us. ALL three. Skye, follow." She strode onward in the direction towards Miss Fortune's quarters, each heavy footstep producing a low, audible boom upon contact.

"Room? what room? We checked them all, didn't we, Seth?"

Seth hissed into Belia's ear. "NO! We can't let Skye near anyone who's a pirate! He'll completely lose his cool! Look, I don't get why, but if we let him find out it was Gangplank? He'll kill him before we get a chance to so much as say hello!"

"Seth, what are you hiding from me?" Skye was starting to get pissed. This day was already miserable, he didn't need his two friends keeping secrets from him too!

The hulking lioness's eyes widened in irritation at Seth's high pitched hiss. She snatched him by the scruff of his neck and held him above the floor, glaring. "Belia no like secrets. Skye Seth friend, must tell. If not, Belia tell. If Belia have tell Skye, no help when Skye take anger out on." She turned on her heel so Seth was being dangled right before Skye, and her vice-like grip showed no signs of letting him slip away.

Seth glared back at Belia. "Fine! Have it your way! When we lose our lead because this idea can't keep his hands off him, maybe you'll realize! Skye, Miss Fortune was kidnapped by Gangplank." He braced himself for the attack he was sure was coming.

Skye's eyes went totally dark. "A pity he doesn't have only her, or I would be done here... We have no need to check the room, Belia. Come. We have a pirate to hunt." He turned, stalking off down a seemingly random hallway, his demeanor making it quite clear they were to follow. Seth squirmed out of Belia's grip and scurried after with an 'I told you so' grimace.

Belia eased up on her grip as he frantically found his own way out regardless, yet she remained still. She sheathed her mighty blade and once more folded her arms before her breasts, standing at her full height. "Skye," she called out to him, "Something not telling Belia. If all to work together, Belia must know why this make Skye much serious. No move until do." Her bestial eyes glinted in challenge to his command, her wild hair hiding half of her face from view.

Skye turned back, taking in Belia's stance. Even in his darkness, she impressed him. Slowly, evenly, he walked back, never breaking eye contact. "Fine. Sit down, and I will explain."

"Belia will stand. Speak your tale."

* * *

Nidalee smiled up at the wind mage, her eyes animal slits. Janna watched, tears slowly running down her cheeks. She didn't want to put on this "little show" for the investors… She wanted to be anywhere but here. Why hadn't they broken some other girl! Where were those people Mistress had been talking about, coming to save her? She'd do anything for them if they did… She'd serve them instead of Mistress, as long as they brought her back to the league. They could do anything with her if they would just-

Her mind went blank as Nidalee leaned in, her rough tongue flicking over Janna's inner thighs, just off from her slit. She let out a little whimper, thrusting her hips towards the stimulation, pushing Nidalee's next lick right along her already moist slit. The huntress purred, too lost to speak any longer, as she delved after the liquid. Her panther's tail jumped to and fro as she ran her tongue along Jana's inner lips, until an investor came up from behind her, grabbing it roughly. He began to pull on it, eliciting purrs from Nidalee that echoed through Janna's core. The investor suddenly brought his other hand down on Nidalee's ass, causing her to jump and yelp, landing further up Janna, with her breasts over the smaller girl's face. "Hey, someone, toss me this bitch's spear!"

Janna stared at the dark globes before her, before suddenly leaning up and taking one in her mouth at the tip. Nidalee squirmed with delight, her tail sticking straight up. "Hey, don't put it in her. Look at the one under her."

"Damn, she looks so tight…"

"Yeah! Shove it in her!"

"Forget that." Nidalee was roughly shoved off Janna, causing her to land heavily, mrowling in displeasure. Not forgotten though, several more investors grabbed her arms, pushing her back. Their fingers reach down, spreading her lips, and pushing deep inside of her. The first investor meanwhile, was grabbing Janna's legs, and spreading them wide, shoving them back behind her head. With a grin, he shoved inside her in a single thrust. She whimpered, her eyes shutting tight, as she shuddered and ghasped with each thrust.

The other two, meanwhile had grabbed the discarded spear, and were slowly pushing it further and further into Nidalee's soaked pussy. "Dude, how deep will it go?"

"Who knows! Keep pushing!"

"Gentlemen." Mistress's icy voice cut through the room like lightning. Instantly, all action stopped. Even Nidalee froze in her desperate squirming, stopping her orgasm just before it came. Her slitted eyes stared desperately at her Mistress, begging. "You may cum, Cat." Nidalee leaned back on the spear, yowling and writhing happily, her tail wrapped around one of the investor's throbbing dicks. Mistress returned her gaze to the investors. "I would ask you to not damage the ready merchandise. If you would like to test the spear's depth, I can bring in an unbroken girl for you. They both nodded enthusiastically, and Mistress gestured.

A table shimmered into being, on which was strapped Ashe. She was fighting with everything she had against the ropes, her taut muscles rippling along her naked body. Even strapped down like this, her breasts were quite apparent. "Feel free to break her, boys. We can just heal her later. Oh, and…" She gestured, a large red ball appearing in Ashe's mouth. It was strapped around her head, and cut off all sound. "There. That should prevent the screams from intruding."

Once Mistress vanished again, the atmosphere resumed it's chaos. The main investor was quick to pick back up his thrusting, making Janna throw her head back, ghasping. A new man moved up, pressing the tip of his throbbing cock against her lips. Without being told, she wrapped them around it, letting the thrusts forwards push her down onto it. Her throat bulged with each thrust, her chest bouncing.

Ashe's eyes were bulging too. Nidalee was nearby, fingering herself, as the two with the spear descended on their victim. "Get her wet, cat." Nidalee descended on the archer, skillfully licking along her lips, then pushing her tongue into her victim, then back out to the lips, ending in by circling all around Ashe's clit without ever touching it. Despite her best attempts, the ice-queen could feel herself warming up. "Good enough! You go ahead and fuck the cat!"

"Come on, why do you get to break her?"

"Because I thought of it first!"

The other started to protest, but Nidalee had already dropped to her hands and knees and was pressing her ass against him. She glanced over her shoulder, meowing desperately, like a hungry kitten. Suddenly happy with his lot, he grabbed her ass, and began to ravish her.

Ashe was forced to watch in terror as the spear began to enter her. The Torturer's massive cock had already opened her, but this spear's handle was by no means thin. With a hard push, it was suddenly lodged against the back of Ashe's insides, just outside of her womb. She winced, but the gag prevented her crying out. She stared pleadingly at the investor, praying he wouldn't really do it.

She was wrong. With another hard push, the spear broke through into her womb. Ashe's eyes went wide from shock, and her whole body stiffened. Seeing her like this, Nidalee yeowled and came hard, her pussy clamping down on her assaulter. He was locked eyes on Ashe though, smiling darkly. "Keep going in. It can go deeper."

"Dude, there's no more in her."

"Want to bet?" He pulled out of Nidalee, leaving her whimpering for more, and shoved his friend out of the way. He grabbed the shaft, and slowly began to twist it, pushing it deeper, and a steeper angle. Ashe's frantic struggling and whimpering increased, as the pole began to push up, causing a distinct protrusion in her stomach. The second investor, who had taken over fucking nidalee, instantly lost it, spraying her insides with his cum. Over on the stand, Janna was getting the same treatment, as her investors finished up with her for the third time, abandoning her cum-covered form to watch the fun with Ashe.

The pole-weilder kept up his attack, until it was bulging Ashe's belly nicely. He then ordered Nidalee to break off her spear where it left Ashe. With no point to stop him, he grinned, pushing his dick against her ass. With a hard thrust, he pushed in, each thrust pushing the staff deeper into ashe, then letting it back out. He came far too quickly, and left with the others, laughing it up about their new prospects, and the next "party".

Nidalee looked down at Ashe, smiling lost to her animal side's lust, she paced over, and pushed the spear again and again. Ashe's eyes rolled back into her head with each thrust. Janna looked over, her eyes empty. She reached down, and slipped her fingers into herself with a light squelch. Nidalee pushed harder, and Ashe suddenly came, her fluids gushing out even around the spear. Nidalee was quick to drop to her knees for them, as Janna removed her fingers, raising them to her own mouth. Unseen, Mistress smirked. They were ready.

* * *

**So, hopefully you all enjoyed this much more graphic than usual chapter! I assume our previous chapters have gone over well, but... who knows. To our followers, your support is very appreciated.**

**As always, Beliallion owns Belia, and I own Skye and Seth. And Riot Games owns LoL, so please don't sue me. But if you could find a job opening to hire me... ;)**


	6. Base invasion

Skye stood, staring at Belia, wondering how to start. His history was long, and painful. It was still hard for him to think about it. …And he sure as DELTA didn't want Seth hearing it!

Seth was suddenly left behind as both Skye and Belia vanished from around him. He hit the floor hard, not ready to have suddenly lost his perch. "Skye? Belia?! …COME ON, I CAN"T DO THIS ON MY OWN!"

* * *

Skye slowly stood, looking around. He'd teleported Belia and himself to his private room. The first thing he realized was that he couldn't see anything, as all of his lights were off, with only his enchanted ceiling of the stars for light. The second thing was that with how he'd teleported them, Belia was standing very close to him. Her always drifting tail ran up the side of his arm, and he shivered slightly. What to do?! He wanted to jump out of the way to avoid possibly getting hit, but equally… the fur of her tail felt so good against him…

As soon as she'd blinked, Belia's eyes were staring at a completely different setting, also taking not of the absence of Seth's weight on her shoulder. She noticed her unusually close proximity to Skye, her breasts almost resting on the top of his head. Peering down at him inquisitively, she made a gesture with one of her large arms.

"Where this? What happen to Seth?"

"These are my quarters… Look, I trust you. I know you'll understand the strength is has taken for me to be alive this day. …But Seth… I've known him a while. He'd find it funny to taunt me with my pain… to laugh about it, and never let me live a quiet day… We'll catch up with him after, ok?" He stood up to full height, finishing standing up from his summon circle, managing to smother himself with Belia's chest by accident. He stumbled back, landing heavily on his bed, even more afraid of being hit.

Belia growled slightly at the sudden intrusion of her breasts, raising an arm to strike him for his shamelessness before quickly realizing it was but an accident. His sudden tumble into his own bed visually confirmed this, and she lowered her arm, though her eyes narrowed to menacing slits. "Watch what doing! Belia no be so nice if happen again!"

"Sorry… All right…" Skye drew himself together. That was fairly easy- all he had to do was think about the damn pirate. "perhaps knowledge can have survived in your far reaches… Have you ever heard of the city of Ventus?"

Belia tapped a finger to her chin, her face scrunching up in great effort to recall something of the sort. She had been to many places all over Runeterra during her journey from the sands, though the names of most places usually eluded her. "No sound familiar."

"It's not surprising… There once was a city on the shore… It was a growing center of trade and the fusion of magic and technology. It's understanding of the sea was paralleled by no one. As they grew stronger and stronger, other cities felt threatened. This was before the league, and cities settled their differences the real way, instead of just sending champions to compete."

"About 20 years ago, the sorcerers of Ventus managed to create their prophet child. A little boy who could hear the water speaking to him, talking to him. He was powerfully gifted, even beginning to speak at about one year old. Taking this as the final straw, several cities called out for a powerful man to wipe Ventus off the map. Vincent the Shadow stood up and agreed. Ventus was cutting into his profits, and didn't allow pirates. With Bilgewater standing behind the effort, every other city that disliked Ventus' progress aided him too."

Skye closed his eyes for a few moments, listening carefully to the water that flowed throughout his quarters, letting it give him strength. "The child knew what was coming… But he didn't know how to say enough to tell his caregivers. They thought it was cute, and put him to bed. Unable to help anyone, he obeyed the ocean, and crawled away. Shortly after he made it out of Ventus, he stopped to watch it, as Vincent's army of pirates and sea monsters, all armed with technology and things that exploded removed Ventus from the map, killing everyone he'd ever known… Then, to stop anyone from ever repeating their experiments, the cities worked together to remove any memory of Ventus, even in any written records… That child never was able to forget what he saw… …And forget how much Pirates deserved to suffer for their willingness to do anything for gold."

Her face softened during the telling of his story, eventually shifting back into one of her more usual sly expressions. "Belia not that dumb, little boy Skye! Is only person who can." Laughing heartily, she playfully slugged Skye on the shoulder, not forgetting the cataclysmic difference in physical might between them.

Skye glanced at the floor, not smiling back at Belia. "Yes… I am Skye, Final Experiment of Ventus… Now you understand why I don't want to deal with Gangplank… …With Vincent's son… On top of that, I owe you an apology… I'm sure this seems small to you, but I don't want Seth knowing any of this… He'd use it as a joke to hurt me in his annoyance. Living with the memories is hard enough, I don't want one of my only friends constantly bringing them up."

Belia nodded, holding her fist up above her head in her commanding presence. "Belia no tell puny Seth. Too boomheaded to understand!" She snorted. despite herself at the humor, and gestured with her arm again around the room. "Strange room, but pretty! Where this really at?" Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits now, and she took one massive step forward, the entire room shaking with it alone. "Skye up to something."

"It's up on the second level of the unaligned quarters, so that I'm close to the-" His voice shuddered away as Belia suddenly turned dangerous. "What?! I'm just sitting here! Belia, what's wrong?!"

"Skye think if get hold of Belia tail first, Belia just let him have! No people, think Belia just embarrassed? Belia fold in half, three seconds!" Her tail stayed curled at one side tightly, and she held up three fingers to emphasize the point.

Skye blinked, for once not realizing immediately what the berserker meant. Her… tail? And since when would he ever considered Belia embarrassed about anything!? Why was she- their location, the lighting, and the intimate atmosphere finally occurred to Skye. He'd been so focused on his secret, he hadn't considered the fact that they could both only see in this room because they were part animal! "Belia, I." …How to respond to someone in this situation! …Did Belia really think he had dragged her here for that, when they had a lead on the girls!? "I didn't even think about anything like that, I swear. I just knew I didn't want anyone but you to hear my secret, so I brought us to the only place I knew was safe… …I don't trust anyone else with it…"

Now that the thought crossed his mind though, Skye couldn't help but wonder… Belia hadn't attacked him immediately when he'd played with her tail. Maybe, if he moved fast enough, he could… But the still-throbbing ache in his own tail stopped that train of thought dead. Besides, that was no way to win a girl. …Not that he'd ever gotten one anyway… Jinx really didn't count. Without thinking, he curled his own tail tightly against himself, afraid of it being grabbed again.

Belia eased up on her stance, folding her arms before her breasts. "Now that Skye tell, we done?" She pointed outward, not breaking eye contact. "No time waste, must hurry. Much important if want join League." Her own tail flicked ambiently behind her as she turned around, brushing lightly along the flat of her massive sword.

"Indeed." As Skye relaxed, his seriousness returned. He stepped up behind Belia, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Lower your tail, please."

She turned her head to the side at his touch, arching a scarlet eyebrow in question. "Why? Or maybe Belia right when say Skye have plans?"

"Because if I accidentally touch it in my spell, this will be incredibly painful for both of us. I told you, I don't have plans." Skye's serious voice showed his honesty, his eyes full of dark fire.

Unfased by the nonetheless intimidating demeanor, she lowered her tail into a long, filly stretched position. "Cast your spell. If Seth no there, Belia not happy."

Skye lightly tapped a pattern across Belia's shoulders. The points his fingers touched felt cold, as if an ice cube was being set just under her skin. "Now, close your eyes and hold still."

She merely scoffed at his instruction. "This sounding much fishy. If no listen to Belia, be much sorry." she said tauntingly and closed her eyes.

Skye didn't bother to respond to her, as he reached out, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. "Wings of Cyprus." Celestial wings suddenly unfurled on his and Belia's backs, and they took off out the suddenly open door. The two warriors flew along the halls, drawing amazed stares and gasps. On their way by, Skye reached down, scooping up a sulking Seth. "Keep up, midget."

Belia's eyes widened in delight at the sudden boost in traveling speed. "Wow, Belia flying? Skye do nice tricks!" She thrust her fists forward, akin to a superhero in flight and relished the moment in its entirety. As they landed, the force of her hitting the ground caused a brief but massive tremor, in classic Belia fashion.

Skye's landing was much lighter and practiced as they arrived in the main lobby, where the champions gathered to prepare for summoning into match. The halls were somewhat crowded with all of the summoners and champions, all watching each other speculatively. Well, they had been before a giant warrior and otter-human with wings flew in.

"Gangplank is in a match at present." Skye's quiet voice made those nearby shiver and back away slightly. "He will be out soon. …he is about to lose. He fed Riven badly."

The hulking lioness peered with ease due to her height, watching the spectacle before before her very eyes. "Belia no surprised. Riven much strong! Almost beat Belia in arm wrestle once. Almost." The stress on her last word rang with a hint of slyness, obviously cheeky. She held her arm out for Seth to scramble to his self-proclaimed crow's nest so he could also bear witness.

Seth was up in a moment, watching the match. He chuckled happily. "Oh hell yeah! Ziggs is in this one! Ooo, look! He just blew up Swain!"

Skye was too busy to pay attention to the match. He was whispering some kind of chant, tracing his fingers through the air. Several summoners were watching him. Most looked worried, but a few were interested. One leaned in to his friend. "Oy, you think if they're going to hang around, we can get them into a match? I want a go with the hot redhead. Oh, and a match."

"Wow, boom!" she exclaimed, having caught the taunting Ziggs during his spectacularly thrown bomb, "He have booms? Belia like little boom yordle!" She looked down to see if Skye was watching anyone in particular, instead seeing him chanting some sort of incantation. ""Skye, what wrong?"

"Prepping…" Skye said, his voice terse. "When he comes out, we will be ready…" He continued gesturing in some kind of complex pattern. On the main screen, Gangplank's team lost their nexus, resulting in cheers and groans alike among the waiting room. Many bets won and lost were changing hands, as the winners and losers walked out together.

"What were ye thinking at the closing, Gragas! If ye'd been at the base, we'd have won!"

"Silence, weak mortal!" Syndra pushed past the pirate. "Had you not handed Riven top lane, then my power would have carried us all!"

Riven approached the pirate, however, and bowed her head respectfully. "You were too hasty today, Gangplank," she said in her generally calm and quiet speaking voice, "It seemed you were not focused. Perhaps when next we meet on the rift you will be in top form. Do not be discouraged." She flashed a brief, yet genuine smile to the opposing champions. "Learn from your mistakes."

Belia kept her eyes on Skye's erratic movement, not letting him out of her sight. "So match over, what we do?"

Seth leaned into Belia's ear. "We get ready to hit the deck. When Skye sets that shit off, life's gonna hurt."

Gangplank glared at Riven. "Bah, me mind was more than on focus, wench! The big hats just don't believe in balancing the tits!" He shoved past her, then tried to shove Belia out of his way.

Riven's deep frown from his lashing out at her being sportsmanlike quickly shifted into a fierce glare, she took a step forward before seeing the pirate bump into a colossal, ruby haired woman.

Belia felt something bounce off of her stomach and looked down, a dumbfounded look spread across her face as she peered down at a bewildered Gangplank. "What happen? No watch where going?" she asked innocently.

Gangplank glowered at Belia. "Bah, get out of me way! Yer not even good enough to be let inta the league, wench!"

Seth glowered down at the pirate, tapping his head with a sword hilt. "I'd watch it if I was you. If we're not in the league, they can't yell at us if we fight you all out."

"Like ye could take me! Now move outta me way!"

"Nah, we need to talk to your sorry ass."

Her eyes narrowed to menacing slits at his insult, growling lowly. Her tail twitched in irritation, and upon following her instincts, she swiftly gripped him by the front of his coat in one of her gargantuan hands. Squeezing like a vice, she held him so he was eye level with Seth upon her shoulder, her lidded eyes burning in fury. "Mangy have no respect? Say 'excuse please', no just bump into! What the hell Mangy thinking, bumping into Belia! On bad day, Belia crush like infant's bones!" She roared an exact lion's roar, her tail standing straight up in high alert behind her.

Gangplank glared right back at Belia. He swung up a hand, taking a swig of his grog, then belched. The smell alone forced Belia to let go of him for a second. He dropped to the ground, and leaned against her massive chest confidentially. "I wouldn't be actin like that if I were ya, wench. I've got friends in high places that'll make ya wish ye'd never been born!"

Before the large warrior could say anything, Skye finally spoke to his most hated person in the world. "Get. Off. Belia."

"Eh, what was that, ye little pipsqueak?"

"I said, Get off of my friend's chest."

"Belia… this would be that hitting the deck time."

It was much too late for reasoning with the barbarian now. She's been highly insulted, and he was being such an ass. Somebody was going to teach him a thing or two about proper courtesy. Her tail began to swish wildly behind her, in an angry rhythmic dance, and her hair began to slowly pulsate a ruby glow in a slow, steady tempo. "Arrogant Mangy! Think Belia no strong. MUCH WRONG!" She grabbed him again and with a mighty right, her sentinel fist collided with the side of his indeed crusty dome piece, a sickening thud resounding to let all know she had stuck well and true. "Belia beat Mushy brainless!" The Rage inside was beginning to seeth alluringly, she was slowly losing control.

Gangplank staggered back, shooting glances around at the crowd. No one seemed to be in a hurry to help him. He glowered shakily at Belia, waving his gun threateningly.

"Belia…" Seth was crouching. "This isn't the time to be…"

A sudden shot from the pirate took everyone by surprise, as he fired into the air. "RAISE MORALE!" He took off running through the crowd. In a moment, he was out into a hallway.

"Damn it!" Skye spat. "There goes all that work… Come on you two!" he leapt after his foe, running full out.

"You heard the man, Belia!" Seth leapt off her shoulder, running carefully along poles and other champions shoulders, headed out into the hall after Gangplank.

As he darted past them, her senses shifted to a more predatory state, prowling with great haste on all fours. She hadn't lost his stagnant scent, and the Rage simmered ever hotly within, practically begging to be in control. She couldn't risk it now, but gods and goddesses was it tempting...

As Belia, Skye, and Seth took off after the incompetent pirate, Sir moved up behind his target. He felt no sympathy for his ally, especially after that crushing defeat. How had he been supposed to deal with Ziggs when Riven was free to roam! He glanced around, checking that no champions were watching. Indeed, all were focused entirely on the fleeing champions, that it was laughable. He raised his weapon, bringing it down heavily on the back of the little yordle Lulu's head. She was out without a sound, toppling into his other target. As Sivir started to glance over at her support, Sir's fist covered her mouth, his other massive hand holding her in place. Dragging her back, he pulled Lulu with his foot.

Within a moment, he was behind a pillar. He really should be heading back to base with these two, but that match had been so frustrating, he just had to let off some steam! His non-gagging hand wrapped around, harshly grasping at Sivir's nearly exposed breasts. With very little effort, her scant top was pulled from her, much to her muffled anger. The muffled screams for help turned into just screams as Sir grabbed her breasts, pulling the nipples far out from her body. He chuckled quietly, letting the hand drift down, preparing to pull off her equally small bottoms. Sivir's eyes went wide as she realized just how far he was going to take this, and she fought desperately. Sir was far larger though, as his hand began to slip under the waistline.

"The ball is… Curious."

Sir jumped slightly, his armor making a clanking noise. Worriedly, he glanced at the other champions, only a few yards away. All were still captivated by the sounds of explosions and shouting emanating from the halls. He looked back over at Orianna. …She hadn't been on their list. Could anything even be done with her, or would he have to just kill her?

"And thus do the impatient fall." This time Orianna, Sir, and Sivir all jumped as Mistress spoke from beside Sir. "Tell me, Orianna. What are you curious about?"

"When did you love Sivir?"

This was not the answer either Sir or Mistress had expected. "What?"

"Father said, this is love. You love Sivir. I cannot feel love." She considered Sivir, as the two equally considered her. "How strange… She screams."

"Indeed." Mistress' tongue flowed smooth as she moved alongside the clockwork girl. "That's normal at first, no worries. Now, come with me. I think we can do something about not feeling love… Only… The ball will have to wait here, all right? It's a girl thing, I'm sure it understands."

Sir smirked, letting his hand drift again. Mistress had this under control. "Oh, and if you're going to play with them, Take them back to base first, before you have to follow that stupid Pirate. Besides, you need to be ready to intercept him. He cannot be allowed to remember anything about us- they're onto him."

* * *

Down the halls and now outside of the Halls of Justice, Belia and Skye were keeping pace, with Seth running along the tops of windows, poles, and anything else that happened along. "Come on you two, try to keep up with m- oooh, a snack shop!" Seth suddenly veered off to one side, abandoning the chase. A moment and explosion later, and he was back, with a giant sack, bulging with what seemed to be food he was eating. He landed easily on Belia's shoulder, happily munching on his spoils. Skye gave him a pointed glare, which Seth equally pointedly ignored.

As Belia continued her relentless pursuit on all fours, the impact of Seth parking himself on her back caused her to look up in surprise. "Where Seth go? Better have bought something for Belia!" Her tail swayed about during the rush all the while, and her hair continued to pulsate on a slow, yet angry throb.

"Right, bought…" Skye rolled his eyes.

"Didn't buy nothing!" Seth smirked slight. "But, I figured ya might want this." Without asking, he leaned down and shoved a candy bar into Belia's mouth, distracting her. Busy glaring at his friend, Skye didn't notice Gangplank change directions down a side alley

"Gmmmph!" she muffled in surprise before chewing rapidly. Having never had chocolate before, the lush texture compiled with the heavenly taste caused her to whoop in excitement. "WOW, WHAT THIS?!" she exclaimed mightily, suddenly gaining a burst of speed, "This...INCREDIBLE!"

"Chocolate!" Seth laughed happily, handing her another. "Just watch how much- I'm told chocolate goes straight to your ass. Then again, not like Skye can stare any more, am I right man?"

"Both of you, shut up."

"Hey, don't shut me up when I'm right!"

"I said shut up! Where's Gangplank!?"

Gangplank panted as he slid down the hidden passage into one of their bases. "Lost 'em! No thanks to you, ye clanking contradiction!"

Sir glared at him. "You are too bold, Fool. With them on your tail, you would still think to come here?"

"What does it matter! They won't be comin' here! Not that ye bothered to help me!"

"And you will never be coming here again either." Before the pirate could respond beyond a look of confusion, Sir reached out, lifting Gangplank by his head. "Your memories will be as broken as your soul is black, pirate scum!"

As they screeched to a halt, Belia ravaged the second chocolate bar in an instant and began to ransack the bag of goodies alongside Seth in childish fervor. Behind them, Riven was just now catching up. Her broken blade was drawn, though she seemed quite winded.

"There you are..." she panted, dropping to one knee from the combined exertion of a Summoner's Rift match and having to run around without a break, "Summoner Tencent has summoned for you to be brought to him at once. There's been more abductions..." As she struggled to catch her breath, her eyes glanced all around the surrounding perimeter, "Gangplank can't have gone too far, he won't be able to get out of questioning, regardless."

"Damn it… I guess we don't have a choice…" Seth punched a wall, knocking a hole into the back of a Chinese restaurant. "Oh, hi guys."

"Son of a bitch! You go now!"

Skye glared at Riven. "We go nowhere, Riven. Not until I've found Gangplank. Any evidence will still be there when I return."

Belia approached the other woman, looking down at her with a warm smile. "Riven help Belia find League. No forget that. Skye have strong reason for refusing Summoner's call. Belia know this, that why follow. Riven friend of Belia. Do favor?"

The white haired one nodded. "Belia, please promise me that this is not going to hinder your progress. I want you to have the means to your control." she responded, her eyes shimmering with authority, "I did not show you the way for nothing.

Belia clapped one of her colossal hands on Riven's shoulder, grinning slyly. "Belia promise. No let Riven down, never worry about this." With a mutual nod between them, the lioness turned back to the otter. "Riven cover for us. We press on, but much careful. And no take too long. Understand?"

"Understood…" Skye closed his eyes, focusing on the constellations in his mind. Slowly, he raised one hand, reaching to the heavens. "Hunter, show me the way." He slowly brought his hand down again in an arc, a bow of light appearing . "Guide my hand to my target." An arrow of light appeared on his bow, where he held it for a moment, before releasing. It flew through several buildings, including the poor restaurant. Skye finaly opened his eyes again and turned to the others. "Got him. Let's move." He started back off, his wings back out, covering ground far faster than the others could.

"Well, let's get moving. Nice little trick he learned from Hat-girl, that one." Seth tossed Belia and Riven another candy bar, and settled back for the ride.

The restaurant owner leaned out the hole, shaking his fist after the champions. "Good riddance! You scare my wife!"

* * *

"They approach, Mistress. The Otter leads the way."

"And Gangplank?"

"Shot in the knee, but his memories are done."

"Very well. We need time… This base is compromised. Get the girls out. Nidalee, my pet, come."

Nidalee hurried to Mistress's side on all fours. She stood, her hips swaying from want. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Distract Skye for as long as you can. When you cannot hold them there any longer, return to my side. Quickly now."

* * *

Skye stepped into the secret base. …How badly hidden. He looked up and down the hall. So many doors… Which one should he head int- He glanced around, falling into a defensive stance as a rumbling sound echoed down the silent hall. "Show yourself!"

"Hello, Skye." Nidalee paced out of the darkness, her completely naked hips swinging jauntily, her deep purring still going. "What's your rush?"

"Umm… I…" Skye couln't help staring slightly. It'd been months since he'd gotten any action whatsoever.

"Come on…" She stepped up close to him. When had she gotten there. "Just let go… He's not worth chasing… " She traced her hands down his chest, letting her fingers lightly run over his already hard member. "My my… It seems otters are gifted..." Skye was paralyzed. He hadn't been ready for this, and her ears… and that waving tail… Nidalee dropped to her knees, smiling up at him, ready to unzip his pants. "That's it, nowhere to go. I'm already right here."

A sudden crash snapped the two back to attention as Belia bulldozed her way through the wall nearby with Seth on her back. On all fours, her savage blade was drawn, and her eyes were wide in bloodlust. Hastily taking in Skye's posture, she addressed him, though her facial expression dod not change.

"Skye, what doing? Say we waste time, yet here flirting? Is Nidalee not one of captured champions?"

Skye gulped, realizing what this looked like. "I wasn't do anything, I swear!"

Nidalee wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, purring into his ear. Her tail wrapped around Skye's body, stroking under his chin as she laughed slightly. "Oh come on honey, don't lie to the girl. She'll find out she's just not as good as me eventually."

Already frustrated by the day's events, she wasted no more time. Somebody was getting hurt. With a bestial roar, she bucked wildly before charging, the hapless Seth suddenly flying off with an audible "Whoa!" as she leaped mightily into the air, cleanly trucking into Nidalee. The brutal tackle sent them through another wall, the settling dust proving that none other than Belia was on top, one massive hand on the woman's throat, and the other raised into a barbaric fist.

Seth landed lightly as always, glaring at Skye. "Well done, dumbass."

"I didn't do anything! Belia, calm down! I swear I didn't do anything! We're just here to save her!"

Nidalee chucked, but coughed up a bit of blood. "Hear that, little leopard? He values me more than you…" She tried to struggle out from under Belia, but it was useless. "Go ahead, kill me. Fail everyone back at the institute. Make Skye love me even more than you than he already does.

Belia was already losing control of the Rage, and did not hear the pleas of her ally. "Belia getting MUCH angry..." she growled menacingly, tightening her grip on the Huntress's throat. "No want try Belia when Belia really mad..."

Nidalee started to really struggle. She had to get back to Mistress! She couldn't die here! She tried to reason with Belia, but she could no longer speak. Skye rushed over to his friend, desperately pulling on her arm. "Belia! You're going to kill her! Get ahold of yourself!"

Seth watched both of them, and uawned slightly. Weren't there others kidnapped around here? He simply wandered off, following his random instinct. Sure enough, in the next room over was a bleeding Gangplank, A heavily bound and crusty Miss Fortune, and a hooded figure. Seth and the figure blinked at each other for a few moments before Seth raised a hand. "Hi."

The hooded being crouched low, considering Seth. He hadn't fought the rampant little moron yet, but he'd fought Jinx. …Too much. If Seth was involved with the Loose Cannon, he wanted nothing to do with that right now. "Bye!" he cackled back, then suddenly vanished before Seth's nose.

The angry glow of Belia's hair intensified at Skye's words, her teeth bared as she struggled with herself to regain control. She could not let the Rage consume her now; the whole point of her wanting to join the League was to learn full control. With a dominant lion's roar, she stood up and tossed Nidalee aside, the huntress crashing bodily through a nearby brick wall. Belia's hand flew to her face, clutching as she shook her head wildly. A low growl escaped her throat, and her tail swished about in frustration as the barbarian concentrated her efforts on subsiding the brimming fury. "Belia...no lose control..." she muttered, and the glowing of her ruby locks began to cease.

Skye moved closer to his friend, running his hand down her arm. "Belia... are you all right?" He looked at her worriedly, completely ignoring Nidalee. Left unattended, she was suddenly teleported away by Mistress.

Seth, meanwhile, Seth was clueless to anything outside this room. He examined the blindfolded and gagged Miss Fortune, and shrugged. Walking right past her, he examined the rest of the room, turning up nothing but lots of bottles of grog, and a single small piece of paper.

Disheartened, he paced back over to the defeated pirate, considering her. Her muffled pleas could easily be taken the wrong way... and that peg leg seemed about ready to fall otu of her. He casually shoved it back up inside her as far as it would go, then sauntered to the entranceway. "OY! BELIA! SKYE! STOP MAKING OUT AND GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THIS BITCH!"

"Belia...fine..." she replied, her breathing quick and somewhat sharp, "No gonna...lose control..." Her giant shoulders heaved from her labored breathing, completely ignoring Seth's obnoxious comment. Belia knew she had to be more careful, for she could not risk what would happen /should/ she lose control of the Rage. After another moment, she moved her hand from her face, her eyes having reset themselves to normal. "Come. Little bomber impatient."

"Check if I care, I'm worried about you." Skye kept watching Belia as they headed to meet up with Seth.

"Took you long enough! What happened to Nidalee?"

Skye ghasped, realizing their mistake. "I... I dont' know!? I'm sorry, I..." He trailed off as he spotted Miss Fortune. He slowly pushed past Seth, staring down at her. The atmosphere around him had gone cold again. His one hand rose up, coming to hover over her exposed stomach

As Belia began to turn and search the rubble outside for Nidalee, she felt a sudden chill in the air, seeming to come from Skye. She approached him as his hovering hand strayed over the bound pirate's navel, intently studying him.

"Skye...what doing?"

Skye's eyes were locked on the pirate's covered ones. "She deserves all of this... What to do to her though... Poison... Torture... spikes..." His voice trailed off, his hand starting to clench.

Intinctively, Belia grabbed Skye's wrist, taking care not to hold too tightly yet still firm enough to give him pause. "Belia ask question. No like being ignored." Her eyes looked his facial features over, taking note of the brewing darkness beginning to well inside them. "Much anger for pirates, Belia understand this. Pirate lady still kidnapped champion. Summoners say we find, no more."

Skye finally looked at Belia. "...I found. Now, I finish. We can go back and get Nidalee, we don't need her. No one will really miss her."

Seth took a few steps back, heading out the door. "I'll catch back up with you two. I don't want to be here when this place gets eaten. Good luck, Belia!"

Eyes narrowing, her grip tightened slightly. "No finish. Belia no let Skye do this. Skye want in League, yes? If kill, chance is wasted. Must have /control/. Skye stop Belia when almost kill cougar. Now Belia stop Skye so no can kill pirate."

Skye's eyes travelled back to his most hated foe. His hand shook for a moment, then he relaxed it, letting it go limp in her hand. "…I can't kill you too to prevent you stopping me…"

Belia laughed heartily. "Skye funny! No can kill Belia so easily!" Releasing his wrist, she lifted the trussed up Miss Fortune and hoisted her over her broad shoulder, the pirate's behind sticking out and her breasts on Belia's back. Hey eyes noticed the bleeding Gangplank on the floor, arching a scarlet eyebrow at the sight. "How that happen?"

Skye considered him. "I don't know." He knelt down, examining the pirate. "The hole in his knee is mine, but he's bleeding from his head, and his shoulder is broken..."

He stood, and suddenly ripped off Miss Fortune's gag. "What happened here?"

She ghasped, breathing deeply. "Finally! How dare you suggest that I am uneeded, you little brat! I have millions of adoring fans waiting for me! You are and will never be anything! Now, deliver me back to the league at once so I can report you and send you back under whatever rock you crawled at from under!"

Belia's eyes suddenly widened once more at her ungrateful outburst, fludly shifting her into one of her gargantuan hands and holding Miss Fortune up by her hair. "No thank for rescue? Pirate lady would be wise to have respect for saviors!" To emphasize her words, she shook Miss Fortune, still held by her wavy hair, once violently.

Miss shrieked as her hair was nearly pulled out, but found no sympathy from Skye and Belia. "Why should I thank you! Fortune favors the strong, and I am always fortunate. It's actually my worst luck that it was some useless pretend champion want-to-bes like you were to rescue me! I'd have been free soon anyway. That damn idiot got more careless every time…"

In a blur, Belia's trunk of an arm backhanded Sarah for acting out. "Belia no playing now! Answer Skye question, or Belia might just let Skye do what Skye wanted..." She growled lowly, and shook the captive once more, even more firmly this time.

Skye suddenly began to chuckle darkly. "She can't, Belia. I just realized. She doesn't know- they wouldn't have been that foolish." He walked up to stand next to her, glaring at Miss Fortune. "But I don't think she deserves rescue… …There's another option… That's not killing her, unfortunately."

"What are you babbling about! Look, put me down you uncultured beast! Try picking up the insane little freak up before he ruins any chance of you ever getting into the league!"

Her bestial eyes now having narrowed to dangerous slits, Belia simply nodded at the otter's words. "Fine. If no gonna say any nice words..." Her free hand extended outward to Skye while her gaze remained on Miss Fortune, her fingers curled a few times as if she wanted him to give her something.

Skye nodded, understanding his friend's request. He handed over the gag, looking around carefully. "She is still here, Belia. Whoever is kidnapping them. She's watching us, but I don't know where, no matter how hard I feel for her." His voice dropped lower. "The rules are just that we need to bring back someone, right? …They have Janna and Ashe. Let's make a trade."

Belia stuffed the penis-shaped gag back inside Fortune's mouth while she was in midsentence, latching the straps securely around her head. "Sound good to Belia. Tired of ungrateful pirate." Hoisting the bound one over her shoulder once more, she nodded to Skye. "Skye want make trade because no like pirates. How we do this, and what we do about crusty?" She pointed to the still bleeding Gangplank on the floor with her free hand.

Skye considered the passed out pirate. "We ignore him… Seth can blow him to the league."

"Did I hear I can blow someone up!"

"Nice to finally see you too. Blow this failure to justice." Skye turned, leading Belia and their captive out to an open hallway. There, he raised his voice. "I know you are there, watching us. You know you cannot fight us and rescue your toy. Well, we do not want her either. I offer you a trade- We hand over Miss Fortune, in return for Ashe."

There were several moments of silence, and then an unidentifiable female voice laughed lightly. "I see… Well then, why don't you leave the pirate here, and I will have Ashe delivered to the league?"

Belia looked around skyward, her expression one of obvious awe at the sudden, mysterious response. "Wow, strong magic!" She then turned her gaze towards Skye, gesturing to the bound Sarah Fortune slung along her shoulder. "Belia will leave here, but can we trust? No have proof for Ashe to be returned." Her deep, primal voice rang with a note of skepticism.

"Quite right, Belia. I know you are able teleport her here, whoever you are. Now, hand over Ashe, and I swear on the seas I will leave the pirate scum here."

There was a silence for a while, and then another chuckle, and a heavily beaten and bruised Ashe appeared in the air before Skye and Belia. Reacting quickly, Skye stepped forwards, catching her, taking care to not end up with his hands in an inappropriate spot in front of Belia. "You have her. Now, on your way, little playthings."

Belia growled at the sudden insult, but shrugged it off and just flatly dropped the still bound and gagged Fortune straight on the ground. She approached Skye to assist him with untying the roughed up archer. Pulling the cloth gag from around her mouth, Belia looked her wounds over carefully. "No see any serious injury. Ashe okay?"

As Ashe's bonds fell loose, she curled up in a tiny ball against Skye's chest. "Tryndamere..." She murmered, closing her eyes tightly. Skye looked at Belia helplessly. "We should get her back... She's lost a lot of blood. I can feel internal damage."

The hulking lioness blinked, having not thought to search for such an injury at first. Surely enough, she instantly caught the scent of an internal wound at its mention. Judging from the smell, it wasn't too severe, yet it wasn't something to be put on the proverbial backburner, either.

"Belia knows this now. Belia smell it." She peered all around to check if there were any more clues quickly, though unsuprisingly she found none. "Belia follow Skye. We hurry!"

* * *

Several hours later, Skye, Belia, and Seth stood waiting outside the operating room. A small, furry doctor came out sighing as he pulled off his gloves. "She's physically fine… But mentally… She just keeps asking for Tryndamere…"

"She will have to speak." A voice from behind made the trio jump, turning to find the head summoners. "Stand aside, Kennen. You three, follow along, that you may hear any evidence that may progress. After which, we will discuss your unprovoked attack against Gangplank."

They followed the summoners in quietly, standing in the back. The head summoner stepped forwards, standing beside Ashe. "Ashe, who did this to you? Who kidnapped you?" She simply responded by turning slightly, shivering. "Ashe, we require an answer." Still, she moved quietly. "Ashe, continued negative responses will result in a negative evaluation on your nation's presence in the league."

Ashe was silent again, then finally spoke. "Master."

"Excuse me?"

"Master kidnapped me for Mistress and Sir…"

"We need names, Ashe, not titles. Who is Mistress."

"Mistress."

"I said who is Mistress!"

"Miss-"

The summoner's hand came down hard on Ashe's face. "Give me a real answer, damn it! I don't have time for, What the- unhand me!" Skye and Seth were standing on either side of the head summoner. Each had grabbed one of his arms, and twisted them into an armbar behind his back towards themselves. Seth's sword was nearly touching the summoner's throat, as was a dagger of green light in Skye's possession.

As the other head summoners began to approach her companions, Belia snatched one of them up by the hood of his robes and lobbed him bodily into the rest, sending them all crashing to their backs like a perfect strike at a bowling alley. Snorting briefly in amusement, she approached the apprehended summoner and stood at her full height, cracking her knuckles menacingly. The following sound was akin to a thousand necks snapping.

"Arrogant summoner!" Belia thundered, her lion's roar fierce and ear piercing, "Belia want see summoner go though what Ashe did and able to answer questions!"

The head summoner glared right back at Belia. "You three are already under consideration for the assault of Gangplank without any sort of proof. Now, unhand me, and get out. If you are going to question the League's methods, then there is no place for you in this room, nor in the league."

A swift gut check from Belia caused him to reel over in Skye and Seth's grip, and she growled menacingly. Her tail swayed like a cobra behind her, a clear indicator of her frustration. "Not what Belia want hear. Can do this easy way, hard way, or Belia way. Up to coward summoner. Belia give...five seconds before hit again. Time start now."

Seth chuckled happily. "Beautiful, Belia. Oh,and by the way… Let's get this over with. I have real things to deal with." He twisted the head summoner's arm further, and a sharp crack resonated through the room. Spinning away, he tossed the broken summoner into a corner. "Oy, you, Kennen. Take Ashe to Tryndamere. You two, follow me." He lead Skye and Belia into the halls, then turned back to the still-stunned summoners. "Oh, and the doorway's bombed. Good luck leaving!" He slammed the door, chuckling as he turned back to his friends. "Right… so, I have some REAL info for us all."

Belia smirked slyly at Seth's compliment, then proceeded to follow along with the two down the long halls. As they came to a stop, her eyes were on the courier with undivided attention. "Belia would hear this 'info' Seth have."

Skye was less enthusiastic though. "This had better be good, Seth… Not just some list of local pizza places that keep lots of cash on hand again."

"Hey, Jinx loved that list! Side note, Belia, you would not BELIEVE how much that girl can eat! Like, how she stays so skinny I'll never know! Anyways, when have you known a courier to have bad information! I present you with… THIS!"

"…A ragged looking piece of paper covered in…" Skye sniffed, his bestial senses making him jerk back slightly. "Dirty cum. …What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Belia laughed boomingly. "Belia can believe! Jinx do much running, no surprise so skinny!" Upon seeing Skye recoil at the revolting scrap of paper, Belia's own sense of smell confirmed as to why he had. "What that? Naked picture?" Fearlessly, she took it from Seth and examined it.

* * *

"List of duties for the breaking of girls and their capture-

Sir- Attend to Mistress. Watch for an opening to kidnap Lulu and Sivir.

Seaman- …..whatever it is you're doing with MF

Torturer- work over Leona with the Mind

Mind- Work over Leona with Torturer

Master- Prepare Janna for transfer to our highest patron. This is our first purchase, so I place the utmost care and concern on this transaction.

Obnoxious Narcissist- Prepare things for our newest incoming members.

DRAAAVEN!

Code names exist for a reason you obnoxious little man!

DRAAAVEN!

DO NOT PUT YOUR NAME ON INSTRUCTIONS, OR ANYWHERE ELSE!

GANGPLANK!

**DRAAAAAAAAAVEN!**

Sir, please note additional instructions to personally beat Narcissist and Seaman when you next see them. Also, test out the new experimental manipulation of Grime on them."

* * *

Unable to read the writing, Belia merely held the scrap out for Skye to read it, taking care not to hold it to close to his sensitive nose. "What this say? Is clue, or trash?"

Skye examined the job list. No way they were that stupid… No way in hell! …He would have to attend to such stupidity. "It is a job list. It blatantly lists Draven as a member of this group."

* * *

"You look disturbed, Mistress."

"…Our plan may yet fall through…"

"I dealt with Gangplank's mind, and Ashe is far too broken to ever reveal our identities. Our new allies will join us soon in trade for their heart's desires. What does the loss of an over-broken girl and a useless member matter?"

Mistress pondered silently, wordlessly grinding Nidalee's face into her slit under her dress. Finally, she spoke again. "We are underestimating them… For as much as he acts like an idiot, the courier sees more than we realized… Our newest member will have to watch his back…"

"Yes my mistress."

"Go check on Mind, and then assist the Master."

"Of course, Mistress."

Once Sir was gone, Mistress could lean back, really enjoying her personal cat's attention. "Such a good kitty… You did well, the other girl is simply too stupid to realize what you said. Don't worry, I'm sure it will sink in soon. Their little alliance will soon mean nothing…" She pulled Nidalee into herself, letting the rough tongue work it's magic. Few things could get her off, but somehow the roughness of the cat's tongue scraping over her slick folds hit everything just right… "I can't imagine why I didn't get into this job sooner."

* * *

**so, hopefully you all enjoyed this newest chapter. Sorry it took so long- I was working on a game for the Humble Hundle contest ( game/view/id/747#.U7OZ2PldV1a) Belial was my beta tester, although we did run out of time to finish testing... **

**Anywhom, hopefully you all enjoyed! If you think you know who everyone is, feel free to make guesses- I love a good mysetery. As always, I own Skye, Seth owns Seth, and Beliallion owns Belia. Rito owns all league champions, and needs to stop nerfing people and MAKE QUINN USEFUL!**


	7. Not having a good day

Another day, and another frustrating lack of information. The trio had been hunting the kidnapped Champion's rooms, and asking everyone for information, but nothing had turned up. Once again, it was as if they had vanished without a trace. Meanwhile, Draven was nowhere to be seen. Despite even going so far as to search his room, there was no sign that he hadn't expected to not just come home within an hour or two. They had also faced the report of the council, which was that Gangplank knew nothing, was not involved in the kidnapping of the girls, and anything that Belia, Skye, and Seth had to say would be ignored.

Skye sighed, staring around at the lunch tables. What to think.. What to do… It was a tempting offer, but… …"Hey, Belia… I have something to do this afternoon. Can you keep Seth in control and keep up the search? Try to hunt down Draven." He stood, getting ready to leave.

Belia glanced over at him upon being addressed, taking massive bites out of a generous slab of steak. She wondered what he was talking about as she chewed hastily, taking just enough time to swallow before speaking. "What talking about?" she asked, the juices of the meat dripping down her chin as she spoke, "What this 'something' Skye must do?"

"Just… something, Belia.I have a project of my own I need to do. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He tried to flash her a smile, but it came out weakly. He was so bad at this sort of thing…

She dropped the chunk of steak she was holding and stood, a deep frown etched upon her rough yet gorgeous face. "Skye much serious. Belia understand." She grunted primitively, "Hurry. No can waste any time."

Skye nodded, then headed off. He didn't like to lie to her like that… But he scurried off without a backwards glance. Seth bothered to glance up from his food. "What's he doing?"

Belia huffed back down into her chair, chomping angrily at the steak. "No say. Only that Skye go alone. Maybe need big boom to teach lesson." She sighed, not liking it when those she considered friends kept things from her. She cleaned the bone of all the meat and threw it aside in frustration, the bone shattering into fine dust upon contact with the solid stone.

"Oh." He calmly resumed eating, completely ignoring the massive warrior walking up behind him. Tryndamere was hovering over the small courier and across from Belia, his eyes cloaked in preternatural shadows. Slowly, he drew his massive sword off his back.

Belia's heightened hearing picked up the unmistakeable song of a blade being drawn and instinctively stood and spun around, her own colossal fullblade drawn. Taking in the Barbarian King, she assumed a defensive stance. "Tryndamere, what doing?"

Tryndamere was silent for a few moment, then he suddenly knelt, placing his sword on the table before the two champions. "I owe you a debt of eternal gratitude for your service to my people… Your saving of my queen is a feat worthy of the bards. And on a more personal note, to actually have my wife's affection and for her to want me around is a strange feeling… Thank you. If there is anything I can ever do for you, do not hesitate to ask me."

Belia exhaled slowly and sheathed her own weapon, taking a step towards him. "Belia understand. To have loved one at side, and feel wanted, no stronger feeling. Or so Belia hear." She nodded at her own words, reaching down to grab his mighty blade and handed it back to him. "Tryndamere have much honor. Most no understand. Is up to barbarians to show all people barbarians no just big dummies."

Seth rolled his eyes at the display, pointedly ignoring the two warriors. "You're both idiots, don't' worry. Same as everybody else here."

Tryndamere however, seemed quite pleased. He nodded to Belia, smiling. "Such a pity I couldn't show you how well they build the warriors of my country! But my true Queen now calls with a sweeter voice than any."

Without skipping a beat, Belia fluidly stomped a foot behind her, the following tremor rocketing Seth out of his chair. She laughed heartily. "All say love is double-edged sword. Work for some, not others. Work for Tryndamere, all that matter.' She nodded back to him be fore turning on her heel. "Much work still to do. Belia must leave now. Search continues." With a wave, she strode off, holding her arm out for the courier to land on out of his sudden launch airborne as she was off.

"Hey! I was still eating! If Skye's gonna goof off and not actually do this stupid job, why do we have to? The big idiot said he owed us, let's make him do it and I'll go find something to blow up!"

"Can eat later. Now, must search. Ashe need Tryndamere now, is shameful to take in time of need."

"….Fine. Do we even have a lead?" Seth calmly snagged a cupful of beer from Gragas as they passed, waving to him.

"Belia no know. Belia think should search-" As she was replying, a dagger buried hilt deep in the mortar of the wall beside them cut her off. Shaking her head and chuckling, she turned slowly towards none other than Katarina, the Sinister Blade.

"We know you're up to something, Belia," the lithe redhead spoke, her face highlighted with dangerous eyes and a deep scowl, "You and your little friends are becoming quite the topic amongst the Institute of War, though I doubt it is the publicity you were hoping to achieve. Suits me just fine, maybe then they'll all see that you're nothing but a ravenous freak that needs put down."

Seth moved before the larger warrior could, lightly leaping off her shoulder, landing back to back with Katarina. "And those who are up to something usually prefer not to have their motives questioned. So, unless you'd like me to act as I see fit for attacking my friends, how about we put this behind us, eh?"

Turning to face him as nimbly as he'd appeared, her scathing glare could have cut mountains to fine powder. "You'd best watch yourself, you miserable rodent! I am the daughter of the honorable house Du Couteau, and we do not tolerate-hmmph!"

The assassin's eye's widened as the monstrous lioness had clamped her great hand over her mouth, looking down at her with quite the unamused expression. "Belia no have time for this! Katarina no like Belia, this Belia understand. Maybe have good reason, maybe no reason. However, Belia have something Belia must do. No can stop until is complete. If have any honor in name, Katarina let Belia do what Belia do. If no can do this, Belia no more let slide if throw daggers." Her own ruby mane flashed once with the glow of the Rage, a signal indeed that should her behavior persist, Belia was not going to be happy. Seth may not be conventionally intelligent, but he was not an idiot. That was a warning glow, and anyone who knew the first bit of specifics on Belia knew this to be fact.

Seth smirked, leaning on Katarina's shoulder. "I'd listen to the lady. Especially since I don't let daggers slide. Ever." He held up a very small, white piece of plastic. "Ever heard of Seafoamium? It's made of some process Skye does using water, and it gives Hextech a run for its money. Now, you've got two choices. Help out, or listen to the big one and clear off." He laughed, jumping back to Belia's shoulder, using Katarina's head as a springboard. "Oh, and that 'House Du Coat shit? Yeah… They haven't brought a warrior worth facing since I was born."

Katarina's eyes could not have gotten any sharper in anger, practically screaming into the giant hand that kept her quiet. She wrenched at Belia's wrist with both of her own hands, but it did not budge. How /dare/ they insult her family? She would seem them pay dearly for this, though she knew this was not the moment. The scar she had earned over her eye was always a constant reminder that she must never let passion interfere with duty, and this was but one more of those times where the lesson needed remembering the most. With a quiet "mmph" and a nod, she dropped her hands from Belia's.

"Go. Katarina no come back until do something useful or want talk like one with honor." With a final nod to the smaller woman, Belia released her grip and began to walk off. The leather clad assassin merely watched as the giantess strode off with her comparatively puny companion, wondering just how in the hell it was even possible for one to be so large, let alone any female.

Seth glanced back at the still-glaring Katarina, then tucked his little bit of explosive away. "So, you two have a history? Anything particularly interesting?"

Belia merely shrugged as she strode onward, each step rattling anything nearby from the force. "Belia was on great journey to find League. Go through many lands. When Belia in Noxus, Belia much bored one night. People in tavern think it okay to touch whom please. Not so with Belia. Show muscle, patrons get much scared! Call Crimson Elite when Belia lose control." She smirked up at him, "No can stop Belia. Katarina there, try hard. Much fast, strong with blades! Katarina make mistake of get close to Belia. After teach why not good idea, Belia leave Katarina bound in front of Noxus Command. Much funny!" She laughed in her thunderous tone, as if she had never even heard her own story before.

Seth stared at her, then suddenly burst out laughing. "That was you!? I heard about that story from some of my suppliers shortly after I left Noxus. To be blunt, their ideas of border security and control were just too easy… That's why I moved to Piltover, where they take their rules seriously! So much more fun to do what I want if someone's going to actually notice."

Belia nodded back, still grinning slyly. "Of course! Who else they call 'The Red Rage'?" She spoke "the" in an odd tone, clearly a word she has never used a day in her life.

Considering their term for me back in Noxus was the Divine shockwave… They really can suck at coming up with names for people. I mean, don't get me wrong, I *do* have a sweet bod, but that doesn't mean I'm divine!" He stopped talking suddenly, looking lost in thought. It was a rare look, and it wasn't quite clear if it suited him. "Hey! We haven't tried breaking into Draven's room to get past the lock yet, have we! Skye's not here, we can do that now!"

Belia had been nodding whilst he told his tale of his names in various regions, but her eyes lit up at the work "break". "Belia can break something? Okay! Where Draven room?"

"Ummm… Over there. Somewhere. How about we just try every door, and break all the ones that are closed until we find his!"

"Works for Belia!" she claimed cheerfully, and with a pleasant grin on her face she reared back and punched the first bedroom door in her sight, instantly turning it to sawdust from her sheer physical might.

A naked Sona tried to scream as she attempted to cover her massive breasts and exposted slit at the same time. Seth raised an eyebrow in at her, grinning. "Not that one, but nice pick. Next door! This way!"

* * *

"Miss, the new member has arrived."

"Excellent." She stood, and with a quick gesture appeared in the entranceway. "Good to finally see you among us, Wilde One. And I see you brought your specially picked girl."

The newest member nodded seriously, throwing a gagged Caitlyn onto the ground at Miss's feet. "She's given me enough trouble, that one. It's about time she went through this."

"And you even brought the gun too…" Miss suddenly went silent, examining the crying officer. "Where is it?"

"Ma'am?"

"Where is her hat?"

"Well, you see, it fell off during the struggle, and I didn't feel it to be worth recoveri-"

"NOT WORTH RECOVERING!" All the other members instantly stepped back. It was incredibly rare that Miss raised her voice. "That hat is literally worth over 800K to our buyers! They want the champion, as she would step onto the fields of justice. Perhaps it was a mistake to accept such a new member after all."

"No, no! I was just not thinking. I apologize. Give me but a minute, and I will return with the hat." With a quick turn, Wilde was gone, vanished into thin air.

"Strict, but fair. That is our Miss." Said sir solemly, as all the others nodded, smiling eerily at Caitlyn, waiting for Wilde's return.

* * *

Several smashed doors and a lot of cursing and screaming later, and Seth and Belia still hadn't found Draven's room. "This is fun! That door next!"

"What are you doing?" A small, high pich voice giggled from behind the two.

Belia was about to bulldoze her way into yet another room, when she suddenly heart the voice. Turning around with a confused grunt, she didn't see anything. Knowing she didn't hear nothing, she looked down from her gargantuan height. A small girl child, wearing a cute purple dress and carrying a peculiar stuffed bear...

Annie tilted her head, looking up at Belia and Seth. "What are you doing with my room lady?"

Belia's face shifted to a soft expression, having been known amongst her tribe for having a tender spot for children. She knelt to the small child, though with her great height she still towered above the girl. "This your room? Belia sorry. Searching for Draven room. Know where?"

Annie giggled slightly, causing Seth to move around to behind Belia's head, perching on her back. The small child quite clearly disturbed him. "That's over there, silly! See, with his name all over the wall by it!" Sure enough, where the fire-mage pointed, there was a massive DRAAAAVEN inscribed across a wall over a wooden door.

Despite not being able to read, she remembered seeing the letters in the same pattern before next to a picture of him, grunting triumphantly upon finding it. "Belia see now, much silly." Her strong voice was layered with a sweet note, genuinely pleased upon receiving the child's assistance, "Belia grateful!" She stood, when the realization hit her that Seth had yet to pop off at the mouth with his usual slyness. She felt him breathing literally down her neck, and she turned her head. "What doing back there?"

"Don't. Like. Kids." He muttered tersely. "Let's just get into Draven's room and get the hell away from her. Besides, have you really looked at her eyes? She's more dark than she's letting on…"

Before Belia could respond to Seth's paranoia, Annie perked up. "Wait, are you Belia Miss?"

She peered down at the little girl, humoring his words. Interestingly enough, her green eyes did indeed seem to take a rather crazed expression. At the same time, she nodded upon being addressed. "Me Belia, yes!"

"The big scary men in robes were looking for you. They were talking about something to do with another champion, but they stopped talking when I got close…" She pouted adorably. "They always do that. I'm big enough to fight, why can't I be a grownup?"

The giantess tapped her chin with a beefy finger, pondering this. This would be useful information to have, were it indeed new. However, the note which Seth found desperately called out to her guts to search Draven's quarters. She would need to ask her companion what he would prefer they do, yet she was continuing her merry conversation with the child. "Little girl champion of League! Impressive! Must be strong! Belia strong, too!"

Annie giggled again happily. "I'm strong! I'm really strong! Wanna meet my bear, Tibbers?"

Belia grinned, knowing nothing of any "Tibbers". "Yes! Belia want bear!"

Seth mused quietly behind Belia. "I've heard that name somewhere before… Where was it…"

Annie laughed happily, tossing her toy bear she was holding at Belia. "TIBBERS!" The bear exploded into a massive, ferocious creature that was letting off waves of flame. It stood upright in a human like fashion, regarding the two champions ominously, obviously protective of its charge.

Belia blinked as the sudden blaze stunned her momentarily, raising an arm reflexively to shield herself from the white hot light. As she regained her senses, the monstrous bear familiar towered behind the little girl, a sinister, crazed grin upon his face.

"Whoa..." She had never seen anything like this. "Little girl beast tamer?"

Seth's reaction was a bit more pronounced. He leapt off Belia's back, landing on a wall, shielding himself with one hand, the other holding him up with a banner-pole. "SHE'S A MINI-SATAN! Kill it! Kill it with f-… Water!"

Annie giggled again, holding Tibber's paw. "Mister Tibbers is happy!" It wasn't clear why she believed this, as happy was not one of the possible emotions the bear seemed to be feeling, but the little girl was quite convinced.

"Ummm… Belia… How about we get into that room, then get to the summoners, and whichever we do, get the HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

"What talking about?" Belia cast Seth an incredulous look of confusion. "Why Seth scared? Act like small mouse. Just little girl and big deadly bear beast!"

"_Why aren't they opening the damn door!?" The large, burly man pushed against it, vainly trying to hear through a door the summoners had soundproofed against Draven's constant shouting of his name long ago._

"_Hell if I know! Just stay ready with the knockout gas! Mmmm, it just smells so delicious…" His small, cloaked companion's maniacle grin shone out from under his hood, as he sniffed at the large tank of gas the big man was holding._

"_Watch it, Lab. Try peeking out the keyhole." He casually picked up Lab, tossing him towards the keyhole on the door._

"_Ummm… " Lab was trying to see out a small hole, mostly unsuccessfully. "Annie's distracting them."_

"_Damn it! …Was she even on our list!? You're carrying it, right?"_

"_Ummm…" Lab pulled out a faded, slightly moldy piece of paper. He examined it with a serious eye, not even noticing it was upside down. "I don't think so. Who'd buy that!?"_

_Lab's companion pointedly ignored the ridiculousness of the list, in the face of the little girl. "Well she'd better go away then!"_

"_Just shut up and stay ready, Bio! And don't you dare put that away where I can't smell it!"_

"Yes. A giant, lethal bear. Scary, but not a problem. Bears are slow. Bears are stupid. …Little girls are Satan holders, especially this one! Now let's get out of here before her head spins around!"

"Why is he scaredy cat, miss Kitty lady? Don't you want to get into the room?"

Belia sighed disgustedly at her companion's suddenly meek behavior, though she was unaware of how much power little Annie truly had. Turning back to the small child, she shrugged her broad shoulders.

"No know what little bomber doing. Belia want in Draven room!"

"Right!" Annie turned, glaring at the door. "HIYA!" Annie threw out one hand, a massive blast of fire smashing into the door, discintigrarting the entire woodwork, the frame, and all surrounding stone, leaving the entrance blasted open, but surrounded in a haze of smoke. She giggled happily again, then turned back to Belia. "One!"

"SATAN!"

"Wow, boom!" Belia exclaimed, her usual reaction to explosives and pyrotechnics. "Little one much strong!" Smiling at the little devil child, she made her way to the smoldering remains of the door that was presumably Draven's, as according to Annie.

Annie giggled in thanks to Belia's comment, and followed her closely, with a still nervous Seth following a few paces behind. From his vantage point, he could see what the other two couldn't. As they started to enter the smoke, a thick, blue vapor suddenly enveloped them. Annie was out instantly, but Belia was able to struggle for a moment before she passed out. He bounced back a few steps, staring around.

"Hi there!" Seth spun to find himself face to cloak with the small, hooded figure he'd seen in the base. Before he could react, a knockout dart caught him in the chest…

* * *

"Stupid bosses… They get to bring the kid to big boss's mansion, and we get stuck on guard duty while we wait for the breakers…"

"Dude, fuck that. I say we prove we don't need them!"

The guard shoved the other guard's shoulder. "You're brilliant! They're already here and tied, what the hell can they do to stop us!" He paced up, roughly grabbing the tail of a groggy Belia as she slowly came back to the conscious world. "You can have the guy."

"What!? Why do I get the guy!?" The second guard shoved the first, causing him to accidentally pull on the tail. "Besides, there's two holes. Who gives a shit what the difference is!"

"Wait, wait. Before we do this, didn't they say to do something? Like… umm… oh, what was it.." The third guard sitting off to the side finally chimed in. He was the nearest out of an entire batillion of guards that usually watched over catches, but the rest were busy playing card games and having their way with the ordinary women of towns the business had picked up.

"Oh shut up already." The first guard sneered as he started to roughly stroke along Belia's tail, until he finally reached down, starting to pull away her loincloth.

The gas had been unlike anything Belia had ever encountered up until now. A sharp pain pounded in her head as she awoke, the distorted sound of various and unfamiliar voices echoed through her still normalizing hearing. It didn't take long to realize that she had been bound, though it wasn't done very effectively. As Belia took a moment to come to her senses, she felt foreign, nasty hands just helping themselves to her ever whisking tail. Beginning to growl, it suddenly shifted into an ear splitting roar at the feeling of her loincloth being touched. There was no excuse for this, and she would not be fondled like some hapless damsel. She was a barbarian, and they had just heard her roar...

"WHAT DOING?" Belia thundered, her voice causing them to jump back in surprise. There was no way any ordinary person, let alone a woman, could have recovered so quickly from such a potent concoction. With another roar, she began to allow her primal might to unleash itself, the ropes around her arms and legs snapping like snagged fishing line, "Think can rape Belia?! BELIA RAPE YOU!"

With a savage cry, she plunged her colossal fist into the stomach of the unlucky bastard who had fiddled with her loins. Her overwhelming, inhuman strength easily pierced his clearly unfit belly. Feeling her fist stop near his spine, she curled her beefy fingers around it and squeezed, instantly severing it in two. As his eyes immediately began to roll back into his skull from the mortal wound, her gaze shifted towards the next closest to her. Belia's pupils had shifted to the feline state, and her hair began to glow that pulsing, infuriated glow.

"Oh, right!" The third guard nodded sagely. "That was it- add more chains, and hide her sword somewhere. Right. I couldn't remember with you idiots distracting me!" He nodded again, looking very pleased with himself. Then the situation he was in hit him, and he leapt from his seat. "RED ALERT! PRISONER IS LOOSE! MOBILIZE THE STUN CANNONS!"

The second guard began to draw his own blade when Belia grabbed his wrist, running him through not only with his own blade, but with his own hand as well. Growling, she tossed him into the third one who made the calls for the cannon fire. He turned to run, but the impaled sword from the second guard stuck him cleanly through the back of his head as the body careened into him, dropping him instantly. Her head turned rapidly a few times, looking for her own blade. Belial Edge was, indeed, sticking out from the top of a pile of pillaged goods. With a mighty leap, she grabbed it whilst midair and brought it down upon a fresh to the scene guard, cleaving him cleanly in two. As his halves fell apart in a gooey, bloody mess, Belia began to take a good look around, trying to get a feel for how many assailants there were.

Many, many more guards were rushing up, firing off small, handheld cannons. Each blast of the cannons let out a shockwave of electricity, trying to knock Belia back out. One of the guards in the very back was hastily calling into his holo-talker. "Big Boss! She's loose! Send the bosses down here right away!"

Miss snapped off her holo-talker with a frustrated snort.

"What are they complaining about now, Miss?" The large form of Sir beside her asked, as he casually kept thrusting into the ever-struggling Leona.

"Apparently they are as useless as ever. Call them up on the screen." Sir nodded, and gestured with a free hand, and Belia's rampage appeared before them. "Really? This is their problem? Those cannons should have her re-subdued within seconds. This was hardly worth watching… We need to be focusing on things that really matter, like refitting Orianna, or figuring out what in the name of terror to do with that brat!"

The arcing lightning shots were little more than mere annoyances to the hulking lioness. Chucking the severed head of one miscreant into another, the impact shattered the thrown skill and split the then still living one cleanly in two, the body falling helplessly to the dirt. There were quite a few of them, and Belia knew she would have to put some real effort if she were going to make it out. She sheathed Belial Edge, and her mighty fist began to glow white. As the remains of the squardon closed in on her, she smirked deviously. With another fierce howl, she plunged her fist into the earth, the glow shifting to the color of her wild hair. A massive gush of primal power emerged from the impact, and enveloped the entire point of impact from her fist and several, several meters outward from the origin point. The geyser, red and white hot at the base, tore the remaining assailants asunder. Limbs, organs, trinkets, and heads were scattered in a gory mess in all directions. Belia stood after a moment, roaring her lion's roar triumphantly into the night sky. Having not seen anyone in sight after her Bloody Geyser, she turned around to where she had woken up, looking for Seth and Annie.

Back in the basement, Miss stood, for once speechless. Even Sir had stopped thrusting. "Umm… Ma'am…"

"Do you really think you have something constructive to add here?"

"Just that I have the weirdest boner right now."

"…I could have guessed that, you disturbed man." She turned away from him, watching Belia on the screen intently. "Very well, barbarian… I won't underestimate you again… But don't think that you've won. I still hold the trump card you'll never expect…"

"Wooot! That. Was. AWESOME!" Seth dropped down out of nowhere, landing lightly next to Belia. "I can see the institute of war from up there! We're maybe a block over. Oh, and Annie's gone. She and the two that knocked us out were already gone when your roar woke me up. Can I borrow you as an alarm clock, by the way?"

Belia, however, was not listening despite hearing Seth's voice. One of her gargantuan hands covered her face, again as with their earlier pursuit of Gangplank. The sudden tension from waking out of a chemically induced slumber, being trussed and fondled, and not knowing how it happened was certainly enough to trigger a deep boiling of the Rage inside Belia. She shook her head savagely, her hand still covering her face, and she roared once more to the skies, fingers clutching in a mix of searing pain, sheer anger, and her great frustration due to the Rage. It scorched inside her body, her mind, her very blood, and temptation's call was all too sweet. She could not lose it right now, and she knew this.

"Belia! Oy, big-tits! Chill! We have to get back to the institute. If we were attacked, Skye might be in danger too!"

Belia took a knee, her breathing erratic and sharp. Her ruby mane of hair begain to glow in a rapid strobing pattern now, each breath a hiss between her clenched teeth. It hurt her to forcibly subdue the Rage. It hurt her badly. Her blood thundered within her veins, as if it were magma from a volcano. Her head pounded, though this may have been a side effect from the anesthetic from earlier, and her heart was racing. Each beat seemingly threatened to make it burst within her chest.

Seth watched, considering the pretty colors. "You know, if it helps your pain any, you'd look fantastic at a rave right now. Want to hit a club after this?"

She smashed her fist into the ground, the following tremor causing even the well-balanced Seth to struggle to maintain it. The glowing ceased after a few brief moments, and she forced herself to stand, though her breathing was hardly any less labored.

"Come..." she spoke with a pained rasp, "Must check on Skye..."

* * *

"Seth! Belia!" As the two champions finally re-entered the institute of war, a summoner rushed up to her. "Quickly! There's been another kidnapping! I'm instructed to lead you to her room for you to investigate it. Hurry, this way!"

Belia, having just been through an ordeal with just going /into/ a champion's room, and was not about to just let herself or Seth be led so easily. She took to her full height, and glared down menacingly at the summoner, growling lowly.

"Where Skye?" she asked, her voice rumbled, not making any effort to hide her frustration.

The poor summoner clearly had no idea what he'd said, but it hadn't gone over well. "W-we haven't seen him since he left the dining hall. Even the high summoners are freaking out looking for him. Please, I only know my instructions, don't hurt me. We need to obey orders, or they'll fire me!"

Belia turned her head towards her lithe companion resting on her shoulder. "What Seth think?"

"Hmmm…" Seth jumped down, and tapped the back of the summoner's back. "Well, that micro-bomb should take care of things. If he betrays us, he's dead. Let's just do what they want, and maybe we'll find clues to where Skye is."

"Micro-bomb!? No! I s-swear, I'm telling the truth!"

"Good! Then I'll take it off later. …maybe. Shall we, Belia?"

Belia's eyes narrowed to menacing slits, and she pointed outward with one of her mountainous arms. "Lead, we follow. If lying, go boom. If go boom, Belia use ribcage for new set of toothpick." She cracked her neck to the side, the sickening sound echoing greatly throughout the halls.

As Belia and Seth paced down the hallway, they were joined by a pissed off looking Officer Vi. "Why the hell do you two get to investigate this!? She's MY partner, MY case! She wouldn't even want you involved, you little runt! Clear out, I've got this under control!"

"Hey! We're just following orders! How about you clear off!"

"Like hell! I'm onto you. Cait said she saw something with Skye, but wouldn't tell me what it was, then she vanishes at the same time as Skye. There's NO way this is coincidental! We both know what Skye's like- he's behind this!"

Belia's eyes widened at her harsh words towards her friend. With ground shaking footsteps, she approached the pink haired Piltover Enforcer, easily towering over her by a solid foot and a half. "Think Skye do this? Pink hair much stupid! Skye no behind kidnapping! Just saying because no like Skye or Seth!" Her voice bellowed furiously all around, several passing summoners glancing behind their shoulders in horror as they hastened their footsteps.

"Oh yeah!?" Vi stood back, as tall as she could. It was comically pathetic, but she still stood proud. "Get a brain woman! Skye's rotten to the core. Rumor has it he was guilty of rape and murder before he ever even showed up in Piltover. He's missing at the same time as my partner is, when he's known to hate her, and she had the goods on him. You don't spend as long as cop as I have without knowing when to pin a suspect!"

Belia would not stand for this absurdity. With an irate howl, she grabbed Vi by the throat and in the same fluid motion, Belia tossed her bodily down the hall, crashing into a champion's quarters at the end. "Think can insult Skye and Belia no do anything?! MUCH WRONG!" She sprinted after her thrown target, each tremendous step hammering the Institute of War with strong vibrations all throughout.

The small summoner leapt between Vi and Belia, raising his hands. "SMITE!" A massive wave of power flew off the summoner, throwing Belia back. "NO!" he advanced on her, glaring. "I don't care what threats you have over me, there will be no fighting among champions without cause! If she wants to run her mouth, she has every right. And you have every right to ignore her! Now, control yourself!"

Seth looked from Belia to the kid. "Well then, looks like we've got us a badass over here… Might want to listen, Belia."

The powerful spell of a summoner was more than enough to send even the mighty Belia reeling, though she remained on her feet all the while. She glared at the summoner with scathing eyes, saying nothing. Her hair began to start glowing again, and her hands curled into beefy, dangerous fists.

The summoner stared right back into Belia's glare, his eyes cold. "You either behave, or I will not assist you in finding Skye, and I will personally see you are never allowed into the league. Are we clear?"

The nerve of this kid! Belia began to slowly, yet menacingly stride up to the cunning summoner when she felt a familiar presence near her. Turning her head to the side, Riven emerged from the shattered doorway where Vi was launched, stepping over the unconsious officer. She smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"Belia, you have to be more careful," she spoke to the hulking lioness, her ever calm voice hardly above a whisper, "I could hear you all the way from the ground floor." The white haired warrior approached the intimidating summoner, placing a hand calmly on his shoulder. "Summoner Aluran, please forgive Belia. She isn't used to...rules. I overheard the location earlier. Would it be all right if I showed them to the destination instead? I wish to keep the peace here..."

Before Aluran could reply, Vi struggled back to her feet. "I'm coming, Riven. This is my partner! MY case!"

Riven's sharp eyes peered over at Vi, who was still dusting herself off. "Have it your way, Vi. However, perhaps you should think twice about what you say, and who you say it to..."

"If she can't handle the truth about her little boyfriend, it's not my problem."

Belia growled, and began to advance yet again, but was interrupted by Seth. "Now now, ladies. You're all sexy, and we can discuss the foursome after finding Skye."

Riven shot him a look, as she once more placed a hand over Belia's. "Belia, please...Remember your promise to me..." Though her voice was gentle, her expression was stern. "How will you learn to control the Rage if you are not accepted? Ignore her. Vi is just jealous that there is a new champion that has all of her fans' attention."

Belia scowled, but nodded in silence. "No waste no more time. Take us there, now. Next person to say anything to Belia, Belia crush. No care about consequences."

As they set back off, Seth sat still, considering things. Just before they reached Caitlyn's room, he leaned over Belia's shoulder and whispered "Anything."

Growling, she reached a hand up to her shoulder and gripped the obnoxious little man by the top of his hair, and chucked him in irritation further ahead. In an instant, he bolted through the door to Caitlyn's quarters, sticking halfway through with kicking legs.

Seth struggled for a moment, before blowing the door off its hinges, laughing. "Well, that works!" He peered into Caitlyn's room, then frowned. "Oh, there you are Skye. What are you doing in here?"

Skye was standing in Caitlyn's room, holding the gunner's top hat. He stared at the group of both friends and foes with the look of a deer caught in the headlights. "I told you!" Vi shouted. "There, red handed! Riven, back me up here to this stupid lump of flesh! We just found this little creature of hell red handed!"

Riven blinked, clearly as surprised as Skye himself. "Well, Belia..." she began, taking a small step forward before the wild ruby herself began to approach Skye. Belia's face was frightening at this point, and her tail swayed in a slow, dangerous tempo behind her.

"Skye… Belia no having good day so far.."

* * *

"Who has an idea what do with her?" Miss stared around at the collection of her subordinates. Everyone was gathered outside Annie's cell, except for Wilde who was still off to retrieve Caitlyn's hat. Why it was taking him this long she had no idea. An exasperated sigh escaped her as everyone looked anywhere but at her and Sir. She instead looked back in at their victim, showing her disgust for them through ignorance.

Annie was suspended inside a tank of water, breathing through an oxygen supply tube that was also keeping her body well supplied with knockout gas at regular intervals. Her petite, naked body seemed so peacefully normal when she was just sleepily floating like that… You never would have guessed how terrifying she really was. Mistress turned back to the others. "Well? I asked for an answer, not vacant stares and muttering! Or do I need to assign one of you to break her?"

There were instant denials all around. "None of us is about to do that, Mistress…" Sir said quietly.

"Yeah, not even I'm THAT desperate." Lab chimed in.

"Amen! How're we supposed to keep it hard when we're looking at a little kid! I mean, seriously Miss."

"This from the one who just finished adjusting a robot so that he could fuck her, Master?" She pointedly ignored his muttering as she turned away. "Well, what about the rest of you? Mind?"

Mind had been silently pondering this entire time, and he waited a moment longer to formulate his thoughts before speaking. "It is a difficult decision, Mistress. She will be difficult to sell, even if broken. It is instead a mournful pity we do not have the timekeeper on our side."

Miss considered him for a moment, finally smiling. "I see your point. An older Annie would be both appealing, and more powerful. Very well. We shall soon have the Chronokeeper beside us. All of you, return to your work, I must think…. And Master, enough with the robot for time present. Assist Mind with that incredibly frustrating avatar."

* * *

**Well, here it is! Another new chapter. Sorry this one took so long, but life's busy on and off. Hopefully this chapter finds you all in good health and you enjoy! Until next time, the usual people own the usual things, don't sue me, advice/comments/questions welcomed, etcetera.**


	8. Good morning, Tencent your honor

"This meeting of the high council of summoners is now in session, the honorable head Tencent presiding. Jinx, if you make that noise again when I refer to someone, you will be asked to leave. This meeting is called to question the actions of Skye, and to attempt to discern the location of Officer Caitlyn- Jinx, what did I just say!?"

The loose cannon laughed, leaning back in her chair, kicking her feet up on the table, earning her glares from Diana and Syndra, who were sitting nearest her. "It was a different noise!"

The summoner glared at her for a few moments, then carried on. "To speak today, for and against Skye will be Skye, Seth, Belia, Vi, Summoner Aluran, Jinx, Katarina, Swain, Diana, and Tryndamere. Any other interruptions without proper request will be reason for eviction from the hall for any champion. Any other unnecessary or rude noise will also be reason for eviction, Jinx. All rise for Tencent."

All the champions stood as Tencent entered, except for Jinx who sat lower in her seat before being hoisted out by Syndra's magic, and Seth, who stood on his hands for a few moments, before Belia flipped him over because of his proximity to the underside of her loincloth. "Aww…" he muttered quietly. "One more second and I would've had to 'adjust my balance'…"

Riven giggled slightly, despite herself at Belia's swift motion. "You should know by now that she doesn't play around, Seth." She whispered to prevent any attention, though her voice rang with a tinge of humor.

Belia was not paying attention to anyone, or anything else, save Skye. Her teal eyes seemed to pierce into his soul and her tail flicked back and forth in a steady, even tempo. If he was indeed the one behind all of this, he was going to pay for leading her along, not to mention getting handsy with her tail...

Tencent slowly took his seat, making it a point to show how much pain he was supposedly in after his fight with Belia the other day. He also obviously enjoyed being given respect and having the others have to stand. Finally, he was sitting, and everyone else instantly sat, once again excluding Seth. Jinx pouted she couldn't join in, but the magic had sat her back in her slouched stance, but with her legs down. Once again, Seth also got ripped down by Belia after a moment, without her eyes ever leaving Skye.

"Skye, you are called here to answer to your actions. We will ask each person selected to speak to give their piece, and then you will be asked for your own explanation for what you have done. Is that clear?"

Skye nodded as Seth leaned over to Riven. "But he hasn't necessarily done anything yet! Isn't this unbalanced?"

Riven nodded in response, leaning over to respond quietly. "Indeed, though I am sure Tencent has some 'reason' as to why it is 'justified'. I'll never understand that man..."

Belia sat impatiently, her ever drifting tail swaying to and fro. She was easily the easiest to spot in the entire crowd of every champion, easily towering them all even whilst sitting. She began to drum her fingers on the railing in front of her, causing a slight tremor to reverberate throughout the auditorium with each and every contact her fingers made.

"Tryndamere, would you please begin the discussion?"

The massive warrior stood, finally making someone taller than the sitting Belia. "Surely Skye cannot be behind this. He rescued my queen." He gestured slightly to the Ashe who was holding tightly to his side. "What reason would he have to bring her to me, if he had stolen her, or if he was helping them?" He looked around grandly, daring anyone to disagree with him.

Vi was more than ready for a challenge. She stood, her massive hands accidentally smashing the banister in front of her. "He was caught red-handed with Caitlyn's hat in his hands. We all know she never goes anywhere without her hat! Maybe he did rescue Ashe, but who's to say what he might have been offered while he was there! We've never really gotten a report on what went on that day, except that they tried to kill Gangplank, no surprises there considering it was the pirate-hater!"

Tencent looked over to Belia and Seth. "Considering, I'm not sure if either of you are fit for a report. However, would you please deliver one?"

"Hold it! Any report Seth provides is invalid!" Vi cut in. "He's more mentally unstable and unpredictable than Jinx!" She shot a glare at Jinx, who responded with a little finger-heart that then swapped into a gun to shoot Vi with. "Belia, you give the report!"

Belia stood to her full height, once again regaining her position as the tallest, even towering Tryndamere by a solid foot. Her tail swayed like a cobra, and her face wore an unamused expression. She folded her arms as she spoke, never once removing her glare from Skye, who sat refusing to look at anyone.

"Belia see many people when journey to League," she began, "In travels, Belia gain certain sense. Sense of character. Skye no bad, this Belia know is true. Skye also leave without telling why, this curious." For the first time, she broke her stare on Skye, looking all around at the champions and summoners. "Skye no like pirates because pirates destroy village. All who Skye loved, died. Can blame him for not liking? And all call Belia stupid..." She shook her head, scoffing. "Belia think Skye in wrong place, wrong time. Must look before leap. Belia say this to all here." The barbarian turned her gaze to Tencent, her eyes glinting with confidence. "Belia go with Skye and Seth, as summoners want. We search much, barely find clues. Gangplank go crazy after Rift match, run off. Belia think was hiding something, so follow. When find, injured much worse than Skye arrow could hurt. If Belia remember correctly, some disappear before we arrive, no? Why Skye purposely put self in bad situation if guilty? No make sense to Belia." She was about to continue when she felt her tail had curled around something, and the sound of muffling could be heard. She turned her head to see her tail had curled around Ahri, the Nine-Tailed fox's mouth. "Belia sorry!" she exclaimed hastily, releasing her tail's coiled position, "Sometime tail have mind of own!"

The foxgirl smirked, chuckling slightly. "Oh, that's quite all right, Belia…" her slightly melodic voice carried a sultry note. "Perhaps if you're truly sorry, you can make it up to me after this tedium."

Belia flashed her a rare, but dazzling smile. "Okay! Sound good to Belia!" She turned her gaze back towards the audience, scratching her thick forest of red hair in attempt to remember where she was. "Belia think that all Belia need say. Skye no do this, Belia feels in gut." With a final triumphant nod, she folded her arms once more, though she remained standing at her towering height.

Vi rolled her eyes pointedly. "You see, your honor! Not even this girl has any clue! Skye snuck off without telling her anything, and he has both the opportunity and motive to do this. It's not like it's his first crime, and he has a history of dangerous interactions with Caitlyn. Besides, my evidence isn't as circumstantial as just his being with her hat, alone, in her locked room, Belia. You yourself can see some of it! You said that yesterday, you and Seth were attacked and kidnapped, while Skye was conveniently missing, and had sent you to a particular place, didn't you? And I know I personally saw him being all over your tail in the hall the other day, then teleporting you away somewhere alone. Then at the same time as the person he has been after for years, you are kidnapped? Come on, Belia. Even you can't say that's a coincidence!"

Belia growled furiously at being called a "girl", and she had no more patience for the senseless insults being slung at her. She smashed her massive hand against the seats, rattling everyone in the room and causing them to fall on the floor, shattering her own seat into powder. "Call Belia girl again, and we see who is girl when Belia done with Vi!"

Riven gasped as she had hardly managed to catch herself from calling flat on her face. She sprung to her feet and gripped Belia's hand firmly, tugging on it. "Belia, please!" she exclaimed, causing some glances over to her. It was rare, outside of battle, to hear the Exile raise her voice. "You mustn't lose it, definitely not here!"

Belia huffed in frustration, her tail shifting in irritation. She merely cast a look at Vi and spat at her feet. "Belia much serious, Riven. No will just let insult Belia!"

"Yes, I know you don't like it..." Riven responded, though her eyes were fierce, "You cannot fight her here, not now. Focus on what is important, you'll get her back later." Belia nodded silently after a moment, and Riven bowed hastily to Tencent, who was visibly shaken by even Belia's slightest display of power. "Master Tencent, I beg forgiveness for my friend. She is...not accustomed to the way of life around here yet."

"You see, Trencent!" Vi said, not even giving him a chance to respond to Riven. "Even Belia can do nothing but rage against these points. This is also not Skye's first incident of rape. Diana, please tell the court about the incident."

Diana stood, her poise as carefully dismal as ever. "There has only been one other child of the moon since I discovered her power. When I was banished and forced to run, Tsune was another peace-loving worshipper who stood up for me, and was forced to escape. With the help of her foxes, she went into hiding. However, I was unable to find her for a long time. Shortly before Skye appeared in Piltover at the side of the loose cannon, the body of Tsune was found by the seashore. Evidence showed she had been brutally raped, and then murdered. Various belongings in the area later pointed us towards Skye, but by this time he was running with the loose cannon, so we could not apprehend him." She glared down at Skye, her eyes darker than ever. "If you make it out of this, boy, then know the night will never smile upon you."

For once, Skye had moved from his staring resolutely at nothing. His head was down between his hands to hide his face, and he was slightly shaking. The pressure seemed to be getting to him. "Thank you, Diana, and I am very sorry. You know how hard both Caitlyn and I have worked to bring Skye to justice over the years. On top of all this, Jinx's little 'gang' of Seth, Skye, and herself have destroyed buildings, robbed banks, destroyed hundreds of thousands of dollars of robots without a thought for their AI feelings," Blitz punched his massive grabbing hand into his left threateningly at Skye, "and murdering hundreds of living, breathing people without a care in the world."

"And yet you still hired me to make deliveries! Good times, eh Jinx!" Seth called across the room."

"FUCK YEAH! Hey, you wanna whine, come and get me, Fat Hands!"

"And they show no remorse for any of it! You see! What do you say now, Belia! Do you still stand beside these evil companions you've been placed with, or do you actually stand beside your friend Riven on the side of right and justice?"

Riven's calm expression shifted to that of a furious one at her words being ignored. "I object to this!" she shouted again, causing everyone to jump in surprise, "Belia is being provoked! Her anger is not against the points, but at the sheer basic lack of respect she is shown! You must not just write off what she is telling you!"

As she begain to continue, Belia waved a gargantuan hand in front of her, and Riven closed her lips. "No worry. Belia can speak for Belia." She reached down towards the still giggling Seth and placed a hand in his satchel, feeling around for a moment. She grunted, pleased as she found what she was digging for. The scrap of paper with the codenames of those involved.

"Look here!" she held the nasty scrap up for all to see, "If read this, have names of who involved! No real names, yet still is clue!"

"May I please see that?" Without waiting for an answer, the head summoner levitated the piece of paper to his hand, and examined it. "It seems to list Draven as a real name. …However, he is also believe to be kidnapped. Did Skye find this paper?"

"No, I did." Seth shrugged. "It was at the base, with Miss Fortune."

"Excuse me?! You saw Miss Fortune? Why exactly is she not back too, then!?"

Seth suddenly went quiet. He wasn't actually sure why, and he realized what he might have just said. He shot a glance to Belia, his eyes wide.

Belia's tail stopped swaying upon Seth's words, but she casually ran a hand through her wild hair, causing it to fall back into place, hiding half of her face. "When all get there, Seth unconscious. Miss Fortune also gone. Only Ashe there. Ashe hurt, we take back. Remember, yes?" Of course she was blatantly lying, but only her, Skye, and Seth would know that. Her voice never wavered once, and she maintained eye contact with the head summoner.

"I see…" The summoner turned to Vi again. "Do you have any other witnesses to bring forwards, if they are really needed?"

Before Vi could retort, Swain stood. "We of Noxus wish to speak. The word of Belia is no better than that of Seth's or Skye's himself. She has tormented and sexually assaulted our troops before leaving our lands. Her own "capture" may only be a ruse. After all, the only person to escape so far has been Leblanc, the mistress of disguise and deception. Belia and Seth have neither, and yet they claim to have forced their way out, where the likes of Ashe, Leona, Nidalee, and the others cannot? This is incredibly suspicious. I would suggest that maybe all three are involved, considering the incident between Belia and Katarina. Miss Du Couteau, please tell the court what occurred, in full detail.

Katarina stood, a devilish smirk on her silky lips as she began to speak. "Our first incident had been reports of a 'violent savage' within one of our taverns. We've had issues with the place before, so we only sent a few men to investigate. When they didn't return after a few hours, we sent a small, yet full detail. The place had been leveled, and that monstrosity was all that remained." She pointed a leather clad finger to Belia, continuing. "The beast claimed she was the one being touched, but just look at her! Fucking look! Would any of you, in your right mind, just try to grab the ass of someone who could literally use you as a boat's oar? Am I the only one who thinks that is absurd?"

Riven stood once more, her fierce eyes shimmering in disgust. "Katarina, you shame Noxus with your outbursts! You are fully aware that the Blue Crab was teeming with lowlives and all sorts of rubbish! Belia may be a brute, but she doesn't attack unless she is provoked!"

"Riven, I do not recall you pre-requesting to have speaking rights in this meeting, nor have you properly requested speaking rights now that it has started. One more outburst and you will be escorted out until after the session. You may continue, Miss Katarina."

Katarina, however, turned her gaze towards her former sister of the Crimson Elite. "Riven, you wound me," her sly, velvet tone rang throughout the auditorium, "As a child of Noxus, surely you are angry that the brothers and sisters of your country were attacked by this...creature...and yet you continue to defend her?" She laughed her signature, deep yet arousing laugh, cutting her sharp eyes all around the room, "Yes, so the Blue Crab was a horrid, wretched place. Yet this begs the question; what was she even doing there in the first place? And Master Tencent, I would hear her response. Though she may no longer be within our ranks, Riven is still a daughter of Noxus, and we as the representatives of our country would hear her words."

Tencent examined Katarina for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. Your response, Riven? Particularly since Belia has yet to answer more than one question asked of her?"

Seth leaned over to Riven. "You don't have to answer. Just give me the word and I'll blow this place up. The Seafomium is already set."

Riven clenched her blade hand into a fist, and the runic power on her gauntlet began to shimmer a violent green, clearly signifying she was becoming frustrated. "What does anyone do when they are new to town? They go somewhere to grab a drink and get some information. Just because you and your lackeys got your asses handed to you doesn't mean Belia was only there to terrorize you! Have you not considered the fact that maybe she felt like she was the one being attacked, hunted even? All your display of 'force' did was shame the Elite, not to mention your public display~" The last words were coated in a taunting tone, and Katarina briefly flushed in embarrassment before glaring right back at Riven.

"How dare you insult me in front of everyone, you deserter?!" she lashed out, stabbing a dagger into the railing before her, "I want to see you get toe to toe with her and see you do any better!" A nerve had clearly been struck, and Katarina's composure was visibly shaken.

Riven merely shook her head and gestured at the hot tempered assassin. "Do you not see? I think this is merely the Noxian representatives trying to take an opportunity to mend their pride, Master Tencent. I may not know much, but I do know that Belia at the very least is innocent, and she would not lie to me. If she says they were captured, however brief, I believe her." Her voice, back to her quiet and calm key, held absolute authority.

"I see." The head summoner considered Riven. "Very well. Does anyone still wish to say anything?" There was a murmer of dissent, and he turned to the still-hidden Skye. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Skye?" Skye sat there, silent for several long seconds, causing Tencent to clear his throat. "Skye, a response, please. Why were you in Caitlyn's locked room, holding her hat?" Still, Skye refused to lift his head or speak.

Belia frowned, though she could not deny that Skye's behavior was not doing him any justice right now. Unable to stand in the rows any longer, she leapt down in front of him, causing a brief but violent quake upon impact which once again sent everyone reeling from their seats. She took his chin in her hand gently, yet forced him to look at her.

"Skye..." she began, her primal voice hinted with a touch of uncertainty, "Must speak. If no speak, no know what will happen."

Skye stared at her, the tears he'd been hiding finally visible to all the surrounded champions. "I cannot…" he whispered. "I promised Cait…"

She shook her head. "No what Belia want hear. Must speak! Caitlyn now gone, all think Skye do! No more hide, speak!"

Skye looked back down. "I didn't kidnap her…" He said quietly. "She asked me to meet her… She sent me a note telling me to go to her room at a certain time, using a certain key… When I got there, she was gone… But her hat remained. I picked it up, and started searching her room for clues. Then I realized I was locked in from the inside… I couldn't get back out until Seth broke the door…"

Belia's eyes narrowed, and she forced Skye to look at her once more. Her tail began to sway slowly, dangerously. "This what no tell Belia earlier? Why Skye be so stupid? No see what this do? Now no one believe Skye! Should have at least taken Belia!" Her snapping tone caused a recoil from a few of the champions in their seats.

"Cait told me to come alone…"

"Stop calling her that, brat! You don't deserve to use her nickname!"

"And Skye just listen?" Belia was bewildered how the usually collected Skye could have just allowed himself to be so foolish, given the situation. "Skye disappoint Belia..."

Skye winced away from his friend. "Why wouldn't I have listened… Caitlyn was always a wonderful officer… She understood and knew, she must have had a reason…"

Katarina sighed in disgust, interrupting them. "Haven't we heard enough of this sad, sappy drama? He's got nothing that proves him innocent, so guilty he is! I say we carry on to his sentencing!"

"And I say we don't care! Can it, little kitten, before I prove how dull your claws are!" Seth was standing on the banister, glaring at Katarina.

"And what power do you intend to hold over the moon, madman!" Diana stood up to take a stand against Seth, but froze as Jawbones was up against her head.

"Ummm, Jinx… We really shouldn't get involved. People might get hurt…" "You will speak when spoken to, death machine!" Jinx laughed insanely, grinning at the lunar messenger.

"ENOUGH!" Tencent stood, throwing his hands wide. "This is a decision for the summoners!"

"Then why not let a summoner speak." Summoner Aluran had also stood, and was glaring down at his superior. "We have many conviced criminals in the league. What difference does one more make, so long as we keep an eye on him? Since when do we pass judgement on criminals? It seems only since they wounded our pride. I would suggest this is convened, and Skye be allowed to prove himself on the battlefield. If he is competent for battle, then he is allowed in and given the same amnesty as other champions, while under constant watch by the summoners. If he cannot fight well enough, then he will be brought to trial."

Belia's ears perked up at their words, leaping to center stage for all to see. "If give Skye chance to prove in battle, Belia fight at Skye side! No can best Belia easy!" She flexed her crazily muscular yet shapely form, at her entire seven foot height. "Any oppose to idea?" There were murmurs, yet no solid answers. "Fine, it settled! Belia, Skye, and Seth fight! Summoner's Rift, as League law!" She looked all around to the champions, considering them. "Who want fight with us? Who think Skye innocent?"

There was an instant clatter as Jinx jumped down from her perch, landing heavily next to Belia. "Get down here, Seth! It's time to play! Com'mon! Who's gonna help me out here!"

There was continued silence, and then Nami slowly drifted down on a bubble, coming to rest beside Skye. She leaned close to his ear, resting on his shoulder. "The seas have whispered to me also, TideSpeaker. Let us bring their word to the nations." She returned to full height, nodding gravely. "I will, Jinx."

The head summoner stood, clearly angry at his authority being usurped like this. "Fine. You three shall prove yourself in battle. However, after your first match, you may not carry each other. If you cannot find a team to recruit without your little merry band, then I will still be forced to declare you unfit to serve. Now, get out of my sight!"

Belia raised a massive fist triumphantly, letting out her lion's roar. "Sound good to Belia! When we fight?"

"Tomorrow, in the afternoon. Trial dismissed." The head summoner stood, leaving in a huff. As everyone began to file out, Seth jumped up to Belia's shoulder. "So, you think he's guilty, or innocent?" he muttered too quietly for anyone else to hear.

Belia shook her head, snorting despite the dire situation. "Skye innocent. Belia feel this in gut, in heart." She nodded at her own words, approaching Skye. Peering down at him from her great height, she rested a colossal hand on his shoulder. "Skye, Belia here. Know Skye no do this. When fight tomorrow, we win! Impress champions and summoners, erase doubt!" She held her fist out confidently, truly believing no one else had a chance but them

* * *

"Do you really think they'll make it in, Mistress?"

"There is no doubt… But I have been assigned to assist them."

"Will you fight for them if they ask?"

"Yes. Things are more interesting if I have to deal with Belia and her little friend…. And they still suspect nothing of our true goals, and our true allies. Well done, if I may congratulate myself… Now, for that Chronokeeper…"

* * *

**Yep, two chapters in one day! Now to go pass out because my work schedule is ridiculous tomorrow... In the meantime, What do YOU think? Is Skye innocent, or guilty? Feel free to take up the vote via comments! Or not and keep it to yourself so you can pretend you were right no matter what. Either way, I hope you enjoyed!**

**People own things. Read back to see who-what-when-where-why-and why not.**


	9. Noctournal Activities

Skye tossed and turned, alone in his dark room. He couldn't sleep with all the pressure being placed onto him… The matches tomorrow still had to be set up, he didn't know how they'd limit him for battle yet, and on top of all that, that trial… He gave up, rolling out of bed. He could at least check on the other two. He headed out into the hallway, and tried Seth's door first. Upon touching it, he sensed his Seafomium set to go off if it opened from the outside. …Never mind, Seth was safe.

Skye instead quietly opened Belia's door. He smiled down at her sleeping form. She seemed so peaceful. He couldn't help moving closer, coming around the side of the bed. As he did so, he noticed the tears running down her sleeping face. She… Belia…. Crying? "….." He carefully sat on the side of her bed, watching her. Why was she crying… It was so sad it felt like his heart could break. He raised one hand to the sky, then brought it over to rest just above Belia's face. "Pyxis, guide me through the eternal night of dreams…" His hand glowed with the green fire of the sailor's saint, before he was plunged into Belia's dreams.

Were she awake, Belia would know that this was the same, reoccuring nightmare that frequently and relentlessly haunted her sleep for years. The scorching sands of Shurima were soaked with blood for as far as the eye could see. The skies were violent red, and not a cloud was present in them. All around were the lifeless, sundered corpses of her tribesmen. Man, woman, and child were left to rot in the heat, to never receive proper burials or grievance. The cause of this was a shadowy gargant of a figure, shapeless save for burning crimson eyes. This monster weaved and jumped between the dunes, ruthlessly slaughtering the people of her tribe. Belia, present in the dream herself, was deadlocked in desperate combat with the beast. She fought fiercely and bravely as ever, with each swipe of Belial Edge singing its beautiful yet deadly song. Clashing with the figure of the shadow, the mighty blade would always strike true, though it never seemed to do any damage whatsoever. With a sinister laugh, the shadow would effortlessly toss the massive barbarian aside, sending Belia careening through dune after dune before screeching to a halt in the searing sands face down. Each and every blow, whether against the monster or one she endured, took an unusual toll on her seemingly limitless might. However, every time the temptation of surrender began to overpower her undying resolve, the screams and cries of the frightened children granted her the strength to rise to her feet once more. After what seemed to be the millionth knockdown, Belia stood yet again, with labored breaths and clear fatigue etched into her lovely though tough face. With the roar of the lion inside, Belia leapt back into the fray, bringing Belial Edge down from over her head with all the might she could muster. As usual, the colossal sword struck an honest, savage blow, but the figure merely laughed its deep, rumbling cackle upon her effort. The monster seemed to form a giant arm, and with it slammed Belia back into the sand like a hammer to the nail. Belia flattened into the sand with a pained grunt, the roasting temperature of the limitless sands stinging at her leathery skin. Trying to stand yet again, the crying of another child suddenly stopped cold, and the figure laughed once more. Belia managed to raise her head, the view of the monstrosity standing over a fresh child's corpse. The tears still ran from his face, and his now lifeless hand was stretched outwards towards Belia, as if reaching for her help. With a furious howl, Belia sprung to her feet and lunged again violently, bringing her beefy fist upwards in a powerful uppercut. The sickening thud of flesh upon flesh was clearly audible, thought still the figure did not budge. A sinister grin appeared under the eys of the shadow, glowing as red as its eyes and Belia's own wild ruby mane. Snatching her by her hair, the monster began to bring its manifested fist into her gut repeatedly, each blow sending Belia sinking further to her knees. With a final punch, the monster raised her up, still held by her mane, and slammed her from its full height back into the sands. Having nearly three feet in height on Belia, the force of the drop, combined with the overwhelming power of the shadow, caused Belia to indent at least a full foot underneath the sand face first and on her stomach. In her tribe, the saying went "Win and live, lose and die." It was the law of the world, and there was no changing said law. Defeat would mean death, and at this point Belia did not know how much fight she had left in her, particularly against something that even she seemed unable to harm. The thought of just staying grounded and accepting death began to appeal to her more and more, when yet again a child's voice called her name in a deathly frightened pitch. The shadow laughed yet again, and began to make way towards a cowering, sobbing young boy. The child's tears were more than enough to push her yet again, and after a moment, she managed to stand to her full seven feet. Panting, her eyes showed her the figure sauntering menacingly over towards the boy, the arm of it had been sharpened at the point like a giant spear. Roaring once more, she threw herself at the back of the monster, wrapping her mountainous arms around its supposed neck from behind and began to squeeze with every ounce of might she could muster...

Skye touched down in Belia's dream, looking around seriously. It was immediately obvious what was going on. Dark colors abounded, and there were corpses everywhere, mostly of children. Skye shuddered, but kept searching for Belia. Ah, there she was- choking out a demonic figure. Leave it to his friend to take her nightmares head-on. Why had he thought she'd need help? He started to turn to leave, when he saw the figure's arm. Was that supposed to be a spear!? And it didn't care about Belia choking it. As the figure shoved the spear down towards a small child, Skye leapt forwards, his hands tracing a pattern behind him. "Blade of the Southern Cross!" A sword of green fire formed in his hands, and he knocked the spear away- not part of this dream, he was not limited by its realities. He leapt back, knowing Belia could not see him, pulling the child with him to protect it. He focused his power on the area around him, and a patch of the sky turned to light storm cloud grey, the darker color burning away with the same green fire.

The beast was unaffected by Belia's efforts, yet nonetheless its attack was thwarted by a jet of jade flames. This was unexpected, though the creature merely turned its focus back to Belia. With another manifested arm, it grabbed her by her tail and slammed her over its head and back into the sand yet again, though this time her sudden tumble was accompanied by a brutal assault. The shadow's legs began to stomp on her rapidly and repeatedly, each and every strike forching her further and further beneath the sand. Belia actually cried out in pain, as it was rare for her to take such a beating from anything. Half buried beneath the bloody sand, the shadow made an about-face, seeking its next target. A small girl clutching an obscure doll made of various hides was curled in a ball, sobbing hysterically. Cackling, the shadow advanced upon the girl, an arm shifting to the form of an executioner's axe. Belia, upon hearing the little girl's screech, forced herself out of the white hot sands, struggling to her feet. Blood ran freely from her mouth, dribbling down her chin and from the corners of her lips. As if sensing it with otherworldly omniscience, the figure shifted to face her once more. Raising its free hand, it brought a massive fist down to the earth, and subsequently came out a variation of her own Bloody Geyser. The white and black at the base geyser exploded savagely upon contact with the ground, scattering the various dunes surrounding them, as well as sending Belia flying through the air. Her rocketing body slammed through the remains of a villager's hut, bones and stone piling around and on top of her from the impact. Sneering, the shadow turned back to the frightened child, once again raising its axe hand. The girl screamed in panic, crying out Belia's name whilst coddling her toy in desperation and fear.

Skye swore, his hands flying through a seal, trying to outrace Belia's phantom again. "Pavo, your blade!" A fanblade of the green fire flickered through his hand, coming up to catch the axe. He was fine for a second, but the massive swing impacted him into the ground. He'd deflected the attack, but the force was enough to put him down. That shouldn't be possible when he was dreamwalking! He spun on the ground, striking the phantom's legs out from under it, green flames erupting where his kick struck. Using this as a distraction, he scooped up the girl, bringing her over to the boy. He glanced up at the sky, willing the flames to move faster. The sky was almost wholly transformed, and was extending into the horizon, where the sunset was being formed.

The rubble around Belia was sent scattering from her mighty roar, picking herself up slowly. She didn't know how much longer she could fight, and she was making no progress. With a powerful leap, she brought Belial Edge down in a thrust from the sky, piercing the shadow as it struggled to reform its legs. As always, it was an unerring strike, yet the shadow merely grinned manically at her as it shifted behind her. Turning to face it, she was just barely too late to react to a swift haymaker from the monster. The blow sent her staggering backwards, and she momentarily saw proverbial stars. Shaking her head, she growled dangerously and advanced, swinging the massive Belial Edge wildly in broad arcs. Each slash cut all the way through, and the shadow seemed to be reeling from the impacts. However, this was still fruitless as the shadow caught the sword after several swipes, and with unrelenting power it picked Belia up using Belial Edge and drove her once more into the sand. The shadow reared its head back and unleashed what seemed to be a distorted lion's roar. The sound was filled with purest insanity, unlike Belia's own prideful and true roar. A gigantic bolt of crimson lightning struck from the skies, and all of the efforts made from Skye to shift the dream's direction were instantly void. The atmosphere once again grew dangerously hot, and the sky was filled with a voilent, bloody red, cloudless. Arcs of lightning made themselves prominent now, and the shadow seemed to be crackling with power from each and every strike. Belia somehow managed to bring herself to her feet, refusing to fall when there were children, hell, anyone who needed her strength. It didn't seem to be doing any good, but she had to try. A cackle from the shadow caused her to take a defensive stance, but a swift swing of its arm, now in the shape of a colossal morning star, crushed her defense. The attack caught her unprotected side, causing her to clutch her gut in agony. Smirking, the shadow grabbed her by the throat with its free hand and began another relentless assault. A flurry of smashes, swings, and cleaves from the hammer hand struck her everywhere the weaponized limb could cover. Belia hung limp after several moments, her raspy breathing barely audible in the loud whirring of the oncoming sand storm.

Skye turned back from the small girl to find his friend. A low, canine snarl roiled from him as he saw his friend on the ground, his progress thwarted. His left hand traced through the air, forming a fire bow. A quick shot, and a fire arrow pierced the apparition's shoulder, getting its attention and causing it to drop Belia to focus on him. Skye paced towards it, letting the bow dissipate, his beloved sword reforming. He squared off against the shadow figure apprehensively, using his own distraction to focus on the area around him, where the figure couldn't touch. As Skye paced in circles around the shadow warrior, the ground around his footsteps shifted, the sand becoming damp.

Belia felt herself drop suddenly, crashing into the sands. With much effort, she looked up to see as to why. The beast was combatting a sword of beautiful emerald flame, a weapon she immediately recognized as Skye's. Yet, she did not see him. She struggled to stand, but her legendary strength was beginning to fail her. She stabbed Belial Edge into the ground, leaning on it whilst on one knee, panting heavily. Blood freely oozed from her mouth at this point, and her ribs were all but broken. She was in tremendous pain, unable to even stand properly. The shadow, after several moments of serious effort, disarmed Skye with a well timed parry and slammed the morning star arm into the magician's skull, the force honed in on his temple. Seizing the moment, the shade shifted swiftly towards the terrified children and plunged its arms into the sand. Effortlessly, it removed a huge chunk of the crust underneath, and dropped it onto the sobbing boy and girl. The crying ceased immediately and grimly. Belia screamed at the top of her lungs in agony, tapping into her last scraps of strength. Wildly, she charged forward, leaving Belial Edge stuck in the scorching sand. Upon closing the distance, she swung her mountainous arms in savage punches, each blow landing with precision and sheer might. The shadow actually took a knee after several hits, and its expression was clearly bewildered by the sudden shift in the tides. However, it refused to allow the lioness to best it, and with its own sinister and twisted roar, plunged an arm into her stomach. Belia's eyes widened, and she looked down at where the point had struck. The apparition's arm had pierced into her, and blood flowed richly from the wound. With an evil cackle, it removed its arm and sneered menacingly. Belia fell to her knees, feeling her life slowly fade away. The shadow leaned in close to hear, and surprisingly spoke.

"The Rage will never cease, never submit, never be under your control. You are the monster, Belia. For you see..." as the shadow spoke, the voice was a disturbingly distorted version of her own, yet the speech was that of a normal person's. Suddenly, the shadow took on a full figure this time. It was a white, shadowy version of Belia herself, though much taller and scarier.

"...You are the one who caused all of this destruction. Those children, they loved you...but in your Rage, you murdered them. They begged, pleaded. One even hugged your monstrous form, saying she loved you and your stories. Thanked you for her doll. And you ripped her head off effortlessly. This death...you deserve it. To be put out of your misery. No one is safe as long as you live..."

Belia awoke at this point with a heaven shattering roar, instinctively grabbing at the hand above her face. Her vice like grip locked onto Skye's wrist and she stood fluidly, slamming him into the bed. The bed frame splintered immediately, and the mattress flattened upon impact. Tears streaming down her face, she raised her free hand into a mighty fist when she realized it was a mortified looking Skye.

"Skye?!" she spoke, panting heavily.

Skye shuddered, returning to himself, having been forcibly shoved out of Belia's dream by her awaking. He groaned in pain, as his head started bleeding heavily where the shadow had struck him in the dream. "Hi…" he muttered at her. What was he supposed to say after seeing that? He looked up at her fist, wondering if she was going to hit him. …Well, for him to be hovering over her in her sleep looked really suspicious in retrospect. …Why did these things only occur to him after the fact!?

Belia released her grip and lowered her fist, appraising him with a stern look. Her fully nude body was accentuated by the still bright moonlight. She knew she was naked, but Belia was always comfortable with herself, and right now she was more concerned with just what the hell he was doing hovering over her while she slept.

"What doing? Belia sleeping. Is rude to hover over one who sleep."

Skye blinked as he finally realized the simple fact that the warrior wasn't wearing her clothes. He'd been so focused on her tears, that he hadn't noticed earlier. …Because this didn't look suspicious enough! It took him a moment to realize what she had said, his attention fixated elsewhere. "I… I was checking up on you… I couldn't sleep, and Seth's room was trapped… You were crying…"

Belia's eyes narrowed to somber slits, and she actually turned her head to the side. Her viscious jungle of ruby hair hid her face from his view. "Yes, Belia know this. Terrible dream. Some say dreams only fake. Belia know better..."

"I know…" Skye stared into Belia's eyes, worriedly. "I have never seen a dream that I could not shift before…"

Belia grunted her understanding, as if something had just occured to her, with a nod. "So was Skye in dream. Belia no could see, but see pretty fire." She sighed, her fist clenched and shook. "Monster in dream...is Belia. Dream always same. Belia fight Belia, no can win. Other Belia in Rage, like what do to tribe...Belia no have full control..."

Skye stared at the floor, trying hard to avoid actually looking at Belia. "I… I'm sorry, Belia… But… It sounded like they forgave you… You shouldn't let it torment you, if there was nothing you could do… I would know…" Suddenly, and without thinking, he jumped up and wrapped his arms tightly around Belia in a hug. He couldn't help it- his friend was in pain. He couldn't stand the idea, and he just wanted to protect her, and he'd failed. He tightened his hug more, trying to convey all of his caring. Focused on being comforting, he never realized he was holding a naked Belia against him, resting his head on her shoulder.

She shook her head, reflexively cradling an arm under him to keep him up. "Skye say know, but no really know. Similar, yet different. Skye have much power, this true. Skye also no hurt when have choice. Skye usually have choice. Belia no have choice. When Rage call, hard to stop. If Belia give in..." her primal voice trailed off, her eyes closed as she was held in a full body hug from the miniscule in comparison Skye. "Skye see what happen. This Belia fight, Belia alone. Skye amazing friend, no forget this. Belia must fight alone, is Belia problem." She opened her eyes after a moment, considering their position together. Belia remembered the trial suddenly, and his lack of conclusive answers as well as his generally odd behavior as of late. She was still nude, was he taking advantage of her sorrow right now? Not taking chances, she snatched him up by his tail and held him dangerously close to her face, her eyes in a dangerous lidded position. "Skye like what see, hmm?"

Skye shook his head, frowning. "No. You have friends in Seth and me now. You never have to fight alone. I can survive around you, you saw that. I-" He shrieked in sudden pain as he was held up by his tail. He blinked at her through his tears, suddenly realizing what this had looked like. _Oh sweet seas I'm going to die…_ "I… Umm…" Whas there a right answer to this!? "I'm sure I would if I was looking." _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look- damn that's a nice rack… SHIT!_

Belia's gaze did not waver. She merely shook him by his tail once, taking in his yelping and misty eyes. "No think Belia forget earlier. Still much suspicious of Skye." It was then that she noticed his eyes staring at her bare breasts. She smirked devilishly, getting an idea. "Belia have idea. If Skye innocent, Belia go on date. ONE date. Riven tell Belia about 'date'. Say is something two people who like each other much do. Fair?" She shook him again, more firmly this time, making sure his attention was on her words and not her boobs.

Skye's attention snapped back to Belia, fighting not to cry at the pain from his tail, and from knowing his friend didn't really trust him. "Would you mind putting me down so we can actually talk… I don't know when the last time you got held in the air by your tail was, but it's not fun!" A date? If he was innocent? …And just how was he supposed to prove that!?

"Belia know this, that why proving point. If Skye behind kidnapped champions, Belia rip Skye tail out and strangle with it!" With a final nod, she tossed him listlessly back onto the ruined remains of her bed, dusting her hands off.

Skye twisted on what was left of the bed. Brilliant… Now he not only had a head wound, but this bed was nothing but splinters. On top of all that, he was going to get killed with his own tail! …Well, as far as ways to die went, being killed by a massive, naked, extremely sexy lioness-anthro wasn't a bad way to go. "Fine… How am I supposed to prove this…."

Belia placed her hands on her hips, every muscle on her body rippled upon this. "Skye must figure out on own. Belia no have answer." She cocked a scarlet eyebrow at him, expecting another question.

Skye glared at Belia. The insinuations hurt more than his sore tail. "I already told you everything I know, and what I did. What else do you want out of me!?" This felt like he was being trapped into being guilty by even his friend… He'd thought at least Belia believed in him… Seth had already cornered him last night and bitched him out for not sharing Caitlyn, and threatened his life if he let them kidnap Jinx. Nothing he could say had been able to convince the courier of his innocence, and now he was being shoved into the same pain again, with a real thing he wanted being dangled in front of him tauntingly.

Belia glared back, hers much more threatening. She took a step forward, the entire room shook from the force. "What that? Think can have attitude in Belia room?" She pressed one of her massive feet on his crotch and applied firm pressure, though not enough to do any serious damage. It was still a threatening amount of pain she was giving him. "Belia only one who believe Skye. No can believe if act like jackass!"

Skye glared up at Belia, his eyes watering. "What do you want out of me then, Belia. You don't seem to believe me, and yet you want me to somehow prove my innocence to you. You're taunting me, putting me through pain, all seemingly to get this answer that you then claim you already think you have. I don't know what I'm supposed to do any more…"

Belia's eyes were almost completely closed from her scathing expression. "Fine, no have words? OUT!" She reared back and swiftly kicked him out of her room, breaking the door cleanly in half with his careening body.

There was no response from the hall from the unconscious Skye, but a low, cackling laugh emanated from the corners of the room. "How very… amusing. I can see why he never shuts up about you." A shimmering form of a tall man in a black leather jacket shimmered into the moonlight. His one hand glinted, with a strange, metal contraption that started at his elbow, and extended down over his hand, ending in a pointed finger blade coming off his middle finger. A light green flaming mist rose around his feet as he took a step towards Belia, considering her naked form hungrily.

Belia took in this strange new figure's appearance assertively, not seeming to care that more people were seeing her naked. After a moment, she laughed in her typical, booming and hearty manner. "Pretty fire! Who you?"

"Who am I?" The figure chuckled slightly. "That isn't your concern. Master will do for addressing me." He raised his non-bladed hand, and ropes flew from it, trailing the green fire-mist. They snapped themselves around Belia's body, twisting themselves into intricate knotwork that would take hours to accomplish for normal human hands. In moments, the thick, rough rope was around her body, pressing her already massive breasts out, and digging into her slit.

Belia merely blinked before her massive, nude form was bound securely and intricately on her knees. She tugged at the ropes, immediately realizing that this wasn't normal ropework she was dealing with. She cut her steely gaze towards the figure, though her lips wore a devious smirk. Remaining silent, she peered at him, even in her kneeling position she was nearly as tall as the figure.

The figure smirked, walking up to Belia. He lightly stroked the side of her face, letting the clawblade trail over her skin without piercing it. He watched her for a few moments, then frowned. "Immune to all poisons, I see… What an interesting girl…" He ran his fingers through her hair, watching her intently. "I might just keep you."

Belia cocked a crimson eyebrow in question at his calling her "girl". She straightened out as much as she could in her bound state, looking him dead in the eyes with her cutting teal ones. "Belia may be much things, but Belia no 'girl'. Belia woman, have proven many time. If no can respect, Belia can make!" With a mighty roar, she pooled her strength from within and with great effort snapped the magical bonds from her body. The shimmering coils fell in ruined heaps to the floor, and she stood to her full height, once again towering the figure. She peered down at him with serious displeasure etched onto her gorgeous visage. "What doing here? Much suspicious. If kidnapper of champions, Belia crush."

He raised an eyebrow at Belia, smiling up at her. "I'm here because you gave me freedom." He turned away from her, and gestured to the bed, causing it to reform with a taller, barred head and footboard. He smirked, turning back to Belia. "And I don't kidnap champions, or anyone in general. If I had to be that crass, I would be a failure, wouldn't I be." He flicked his hand up, pointing from Belia's ankle to her neck. Bindings appeared already tied around her wrists, ankles, and neck, and they dragged her onto the bed, securing her spread-eagled. This time, they were ethereal chains, however. The figured paced around the side of the bed, letting his hand trail over the inside of Belia's thigh. "Now, let's not fight this, shall we, Belia?"

Belia growled in surprise as she was dragged back onto her "new" bed, tugging at the chains. Ethereal...this would be a little harder, but still manageable. She was about to speak when the hand traced tauntingly along her inner thigh, getting ever so close to her womanhood gradually. She let out a fierce roar, and her wild hair began to glow. She didn't want to succumb to the Rage, but she would not be a rape victim, either...

"If know what good for you, best to stop. If Belia get angry, much no good for pretty fire man..."

The stranger chuckled, trailing his hand in circles just away from Belia's womanhood. "By all means, get angry. I will merely find the effects amusing. I am not able to be killed, Belia- only delayed. Besides, taking the girl that stupid boy is falling for will make my long life so much more entertaining." He drew back his hand, then suddenly thrust it at Belia's core, his middle two fingers extended for penetration.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Scorpio." Skye was standing next to the figure, blood matted down one side between the injuries from the dream, and the damage from being used as a human wrecking ball. His hand was closed tightly around Scorpio's wrist, keeping it half an inch away from Belia's skin.

Scorpio scowled at him, trying to force his hand closer, but Skye's grip was as grim as the look in his eyes. "This is none of your business, brat. You failed calling upon my power, I now have free reign."

"You will not touch my friend." There was a sharp crack as Skye suddenly twisted his hand, breaking Scorpio's hand. Scorpio leapt back with a shriek. Skye stepped in, his free hand tracing out a pattern as he punched. "FIST OF THE LION!" Skye's fist crashed into his rogue constellation's face, shattering him into the fire-mist. Skye panted, staring after him, before rushing to Belia's side. He shakily touched her chains, each evaporating at his touch, then he collapsed onto the side of the bed. "I'm sorry…"

Belia stood swiftly, looking around furiously for Scorpio. "Where pretty fire man go?" she roared, her head turning back and forth, her fists shaking in fury, "Belia no plaything!" Her hair throbbed an angry glow, and at a fairly rapid pace.

"I banished him back to the sky…" Skye reached out, resting a comforting hand on Belia's thigh, the highest point on her he could reach without gettingback up from his position bent over the edge of the bed.

Belia growled at the touch, having had her fill of others touching her for the night. She backhanded Skye's own, though not as hard as with anyone else because she knew he meant well. "No touch right now. Whole day and night crazy. No more touch for long time." Her hair's glow began to slow doan gradually, yet still maintained.

Skye let his arm fall limply, not having the energy to keep it up. "Sorry… I'm sorry for all of this…" He buried his face into the bed, trying to not let Belia see how upset he was at what had happened. He'd always known his power was dangerous, but he had been so focused on helping his friend, that he'd just believed in himself to handle his power, and instead it had almost raped her… …If she couldn't believe in and accept him before and was angry at him, now… …He was losing any remaining chance of ever having her take an interest in him.

Belia frowned at him, reconsidering her actions. She placed a firm hand on his tail and stroked it gently as she could manage, sighing. "Belia sorry. Both have problems. Many problems. Belia thank for helping with weird man. May not be able to die, but Belia know could have made him go if got angry. Skye, everything will be okay." She nodded at her own words, gently scratching the length of his tail. "Should go now. Need rest for tomorrow. Belia, too. No can fight proper if sleepy."

Skye's head snapped up as Belia stroked his tail, but he was instantly dizzy, so he let it fall back down, nodding in thanks… "Can I sleep here… Everything hurts to try to move…"

Belia pondered this for a moment before shrugging. "Fine. Can sleep here. Move." She nudged him over enough for her to get in the bed as well, stretching out as she laid herself down. "Belia only warn once. If do anything, turn Skye to paste. Understand?"

Skye raised his head to give Belia a sarcastic look. "Do I look up to doing anything? You could sit there, legs spread in front of my face, and beg me to do something and I'm not sure I could…" He let his face flop back down, ready to sleep forever. Tomorrow was going to suck…

Belia smacked him playfully on his shoulder and chuckled. "Belia see this now. We sleep!" She laid her head back and was out within mere moments.

* * *

**So, just a little glimpse into the growing friendship between Skye and Belia. Not that this chapter actually accomplished anything. ;D Hope you all enjoyed!**

**People own things. League of Legends isn't one of those things for one of these people.**


End file.
